El caso de la unicornio rosa
by Folkmetal Alchemist
Summary: Shining Armor, en sus primeros días como Guardia Real, debe resolver el caso de una potranca desaparecida poco antes del Día de los Corazones Cálidos.
1. Prólogo: La Plaza de la Torre Roja

**EL CASO DE LA UNICORNIO ROSA**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 **La Plaza de la Torre Roja**

Se acercaba el Día de los Corazones Cálidos.

Canterlot hervía de actividad a causa de este hecho. Los ponis hacían sus compras, en medio de la nieve, y parecían un torrente verde y rojo atravesando una página en blanco. Las luces se encenderían por la noche, algunas ya lo estaban, como constelaciones en miniatura, y no faltaban los muñecos de nieve, levantados en un lugar y en otro de las calles o los jardines de las casas. Ya se sentía el aire a alegría y fiesta en la ciudad.

La Plaza de la Torre Roja era un lugar antiguo, una de las primeras plazas de Canterlot. Algunos decían que ya estaba ahí cuando la ciudad no era más que tres casas y las Princesas aún no nacían; otros que no era tan antigua, que había sido construida en tiempos de Star Swirl el Barbudo por él mismo. Eso sí, todos estaban de acuerdo en que tenía más de mil años de antigüedad, y cada siglo había dejado una marca distintiva en su diseño: seguía el modelo pentagonal de la Edad Preclásica, pero los árboles aún son protegidos por pequeños entomuros de ladrillos, al estilo de la Edad Clásica; en el centro había una pequeña construcción coronada por una cúpula, que en su origen, allá en la Edad Moderna, servía como refugio contra los bombardeos, pues conectaba a una supuesta red de catacumbas bajo la ciudad, pero hoy en día es usado como almacén para los cuidadores de las áreas verdes; las bancas de madera y los kioscos son una adición de la Edad Actual, bastante recientes.

La Torre Roja estaba en una cuadra al norte de la plaza. La construcción era definitivamente antigua, y adolecía de una gran falta de mantención: por alguna razón, pese a su aspecto extremadamente deteriorado, jamás nadie había visto que se derrumbara una humilde teja. Nadie sabía con qué material estaba construida, pues los magos de la División Mágica de la Guardia Real la habían clausurado con infranqueables hechizos; sólo sabían que era de un color rojo oscuro, que al mojarse con la lluvia adquiría el color del vino, y las tejas eran de un rojo que casi parecía rosado.

Sí, la Torre coronaba la plaza, y eran varios quienes la miraban desde las bancas, principalmente artistas que obtenían inspiración de ella; pero no pocos le tenían cierto temor, como si en su interior ocultara alguna clase de monstruo inmortal.

Sea como fuera, la Plaza siempre recibía bastantes ponis, quienes la usaban como atajo o simplemente iban a descansar en ella. Aquel día, muchos ponis se detenían ahí, para descansar unos momentos antes de regresar a sus casas.

Un pegaso gris y de crin negra, un adolescente, se detuvo a comprar unas papas fritas a un joven lobo gris, que arrastraba una pequeña carreta con mercancía.

Un poni terrestre de color marrón, ojos verde claro y crin negra, con una Cutie Mark en forma de cráneo dorado, leía el periódico en una banca.

Una unicornio rosa, de ojos verdes y crin rubia, con Cutie Mark en forma de media luna dorada, contemplaba la Torre Roja con extrema atención.

Un delgado grifo, de cabeza gris y el resto del cuerpo negro, fuma despreocupadamente bajo un árbol nevado.

El momento se volvió tan íntimo como un libro olvidado. Y entonces, un grito rompió el aire, y alertó a todos los ponis presentes en la Plaza de la Torre Roja, una yegua que gritó:

—¡AYUDA! ¡SE LLEVAN A MI HIJA!


	2. 1: El sargento Hawkguard

**EL CASO DE LA UNICORNIO ROSA**

* * *

 **1**

 **El sargento Hawkguard**

—¡Rápido, chico, no pierdas tiempo!

Un imponente pegaso, usando la brillante y dorada armadura de la Guardia Real, apura a un joven unicornio blanco, también usando una armadura dorada. El unicornio corre, levitando cerca de él una pequeña caja, y el pegaso lo apura desde lo alto de una pequeña carreta policial.

—¡Es urgente, chico! —vuelve a gritar.

El unicornio tropieza, y cae en toda su longitud contra la nieve. La armadura, en vez de protegerlo, parece aumentar el golpe, y se permite susurrar un pequeño quejido: ha sufrido peores golpes en la Academia. Rápidamente se levanta, y la calle que debe cruzar es atravesada por varias carretas, obligándolo a esperar con paciencia. Una vez no hay ninguna cerca, corre hacia donde lo espera el pegaso, subiendo a la carreta de un salto.

—Dos minutos —dice su compañero, abriendo la caja—. Si fuera una emergencia real, ya estaría bien malherido.

—Lo lamento, Hawkguard —dice el unicornio, jadeando de cansancio.

—Nada de lamentarlo, Shining, un Guardia Real no lamenta nada —reclama el pegaso, sacando una dona de chocolate de la caja—. Ten, come una, yo invito.

Shining Armor la habría rechazado, pero hace tiempo aprendió que no puede rechazar ningún ofrecimiento de Hawkguard. El pegaso provenía de un pueblo fronterizo con Greifland, el país de los grifos, y posee varias costumbres que le resultan desconocidas. Hawkguard le había dicho que en su pueblo se consideraba un insulto rechazar una invitación de un amigo; también era un insulto comer sin ofrecerle a quien está al lado.

El joven unicornio estaba en la primavera de su vida, en los primeros años de su adultez, mientras que el pegaso se encontraba en el verano, en el apogeo de su vida y su plenitud física. Sin el casco, Hawkguard tiene una crin rubia muy corta, mientras que Shining tiene una crin azul.

Shining Armor jamás imaginó que sería compañero de Hawkguard. Una vez se graduó en la Academía, los años más exigentes de su vida, el mismísimo Capitán General de la guardia Real, Fallen Arrow, fue a verlo en su primer día en la guarnición marcial.

—Shining Armor, ¿Cierto? —dijo el maduro unicornio, con una sonrisa similar a la de un abuelo.

—Sí, señor —dijo él con todo el respeto que efectivamente sentía.

—Tengo al compañero perfecto para ti —dijo el unicornio, llevándolo al patio de la guarnición—. Fuiste el mejor en la Academia, tienes que ir con el mejor de todos los Guardias. Aprende todo lo que puedas de él.

El joven unicornio contempló a los Guardias Reales que entrenaban ahí, y se preguntó quién sería aquel Guardia que el propio Capitán consideraba como el mejor. Debía ser un gran héroe, como los Caballeros de Canterlot de la antigüedad, y él comenzó a sentirse nervioso.

Cruzaron el patio y entraron a los talleres. Ahí no habían guardias: el mantenimiento de las carretas y retenes móviles corría por cuenta de ponis civiles. Pero no tardaron en ver a un pegaso, un Guardia Real, terminando de engrasar una rueda a una vieja carreta de patrulla.

—Hawkguard —dijo el Capitán— ¿Aún te encargas de estas labores tú mismo?

—Si quiero que queden a mi gusto, debo hacerlas yo, señor —dijo el Guardia, colocándose de pie.

Era más alto que Shining, y muy imponente. No era muy musculoso, de hecho, su altura le quitaba masa, pero aún así parecía irradiar una fuerza capaz de romper muros. En lugar del rostro impasible y serio de la mayoría de Guardias Reales, aquel pegaso sonreía, de un modo bastante amigable, pero algo tenía esa sonrisa que también resultaba amenazante, como si pudiera sonreír así mientras le daba una paliza a alguien.

—No te puedo discutir eso —rió Fallen Arrow—. Te presento a Shining Armor, número uno en la Academia. Shining, te presento al sargento Hawkguard. Ambos serán compañeros desde hoy.

—Es un honor, señor —dijo Shining, con respeto, pero el pegaso alzó su casco.

—Nada de "señor", chico —dijo él—. cuando sea viejo ya me llamarás así.

—Bien, los dejo —dijo Fallen Arrow, alejándose. Hawkguard miró a Shining, y el joven unicornio se sintió intimidado.

—Escucha bien, chico, olvida absolutamente todo lo que te enseñaron en la Academía.

—¿Todo? —preguntó confundido.

—Sí, todo. Olvida el libro de reglas, olvida lo que te dijeron de ética y sobre todo olvida cualquier teoría. También olvida el entrenamiento marcial. Sólo quédate con los procedimientos, por desgracia son neceaarios.

—¿Está seguro?

Deseó no hacer esa pregunta. El pegaso no varió su expresión, pero Shining Armor sintió como la molestia de Hawkguard lo abofeteaba, como si su aura pudiera golpear la suya propia. Rápidamente se retractó:

—Lo siento, señ... —se cubrió la boca para no terminar de decir la palabra "señor". Eso hizo que el pegaso se riera, y el ambiente se relajó.

—Dime "sargento", y si quieres ser el mejor, tienes que obtener un entrenamiento de verdad. A partir de hoy, este será tu manual.

Rebuscó entre sus alforjas, y sacó un pequeño libro de tapas blandas, uno de esos libros baratos que vendían semanalmente en los kioscos, de calidad ínfima. Por lo que sabía, existía uno de esos libros para cada género: fantasía, western, policial, terror, ciencia ficción. Por alguna razón, sus padres le habían prohibido leerlos cuando era adolescente. Hawkguard se lo entregó con cuidado.

—¿El Detective McHooves? —leyó Shining confundido. Conocía a ese personaje: un ex Guardia Real que se dedicaba a resolver crímenes, como detective privado, un poni terrestre rudo como un dragón que resolvía los delitos a golpes. En la Academia, aquel personaje era motivo de burla.

—Sí, el Detective McHooves, mientras más te parezcas a él, mejor —se rió el pegaso, y le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera, cosa que Shining hizo—. Te conseguiré toda la colección hasta esta semana, pero tú debes comprarlo semanalmente a partir de hoy. También vas a aprender un arte marcial real, te llevaré al sitio donde entreno yo. El maestro es una llama llamada Huáscar. ¿Has visto una llama alguna vez? Tienen muchísima lana, casi, casi, dan ganas de abrazarlas...

El primer día no hicieron nada más que dar una vuelta por la ciudad, y eso bastó para que Shining sospechara por qué Hawkguard era considerado el mejor: toda la ciudadanía parecía amarlo. Los potros lo admiraban y respetaban, los ponis lo saludaban, los vendedores le regalaban frutas y café. Incluso algunas yeguas suspiraban al verlo pasar, cosa que se replicaba con varias yeguas de la Guardia Real.

Casualmente, esa mañana había pasado algo así. Se dirigía hacia el cobertizo donde Hawkguard estacionaba su carro de patrulla, cuando vio a Midnight, una unicornio, y a Mild Plume, una pegaso, asomadas a la puerta entreabierta.

—Mira qué porte, qué gallardía —decía Midnight, y por su tono de voz, Shining podía imaginar que tenía corazones en vez de pupilas.

—Oí que no es de Canterlot, es de una de las ciudades fronterizas —dijo Mild Plume—. De un pueblo llamado Macondo.

—Mejor aún, un sureño —dijo Midnight, casi chillando de la emoción—. Celestia, se le nota en cada pelo, mira esa figura...

—¡Ejem! —susurró Shining Armor, haciendo que ambas se sobresaltaran—. Con permiso.

Ambas lo miraron como dos potras sorprendidas en medio de una travesura, y él no pudo evitar reírse. Ambas habían sido compañeras de él, se habían graduado juntos, y en todo el tiempo que pasaron en la Academia, él jamás se imaginó que espiarían a los Guardias Reales.

—N-no le digas que estuvimos aquí —dijo Mild Plume, y entonces prácticamente ambas se esfumaron.

Shining volvió a reír, y entró. Hawkguard se encargaba de cambiar una rueda: se había quitado la armadura, y empleaba su propia fuerza para hacer palanca y levantar la carreta. No se veía particularmente impresionante.

—Buenos días, sargento —saludó Shining.

—Buen día, chico —dijo él—. Sabes, ya nos conocemos un buen tiempo, creo que ya puedes llamarme Hawkguard.

—¿Está seguro, sargento?

—Si no lo estuviera, lo diría, chico —dijo él, levantando la rueda como quien levanta una caja vacía— ¿Quiénes eran las mironas?

—Unas antiguas compañeras, Midnight y Mild Plume —respondió él, tratando de ayudarle, pero el pegaso lo apartó con el casco.

—Diles que estoy casado y que no me interesa hallar ninguna otra yegua.

Su sargento no variaba demasiado su voz, su volumen de voz o su rostro. Parecía que tenía la habilidad de modificar el ambiente o algo así, pues Shining notaba perfectamente cuando estaba enojado o cuando daba una advertencia, a pesar de no modificar demasiado su tono de voz.

—Me encanta el Día de los Corazones Cálidos —dice el sargento mientras come sus donas—. Hay dulces que sólo preparan para estas fechas.

—Si sigue comiendo así, sarg..., Hawkguard, va a acabar engordando.

—Pues es parte del trabajo —dice él riendo—. No confiaría en ningún guardia veterano sin panza. Es antinatural.

Y se ríe mientras saca otra dona. Shining no sabe si es una broma o si lo dice en serio, con su sargento es difícil saber cuándo bromea y cuando habla en serio. Decide tomarlo como una broma, después de todo a él no le agrada la idea de engordar al final de su guardia.

Entonces, se percata de una fuerte algarabía, de una concentración de ponis que corrían desde y hacia la Plaza de la Torre Roja. No es poco común que los ponis se aglomeren en Canterlot, pero por alguna razón, presiente que está pasando algo malo.

—Sarg..., Hawkguard, creo que deberíamos ir a ver.

—Estoy tratando de comer mi caja de donas —replica el pegaso—. Si es grave alguien nos llamará.

—Pero...

—Pero si es algo grave, nos llamarán —replica él, y está por sacar otra dona de la caja, cuando una hermosa unicornio rosa, de ojos verdes y crin rubia se acerca a ellos.

—¡Una potra desapareció en la plaza! —grita ella, y el corazón de Shining se aprieta. De inmediato piensa en Twilight, su hermanita, y está por replicarle a Hawkguard que deben correr hacia allá, cuando el pegaso se pone de pie.

—¿Qué bigotes estás esperando, chico? —dice él— ¡Tenemos que ir a revisar!

* * *

Hawkguard le ordenó acordonar el área y luego le ordenó a la multitud que alguien fuera a avisar al cuartel. Mientras tanto, le preguntó por los antecedentes a la madre de la potra desaparecida, una unicornio rosa con crin blanca, ojos azules y una Cutie Mark en forma de rosal, con las flores de color blanco. Decía llamarse Rose Wood, y cuando Shining Armor terminó de acordonar el área, se enteró que la potra desaparecida se llama Beauty Dream.

—Señora, necesito la descripción de su hija —pregunta Hawkguard, pero la madre estaba llorando tan desesperada que no le respondía.

—¡Debe hallar a mi hija! —grita ella, llorando tan fuerte que comienza a inundar la plaza.

—Por favor, necesitamos saber como es, sino jamás la hallaremos —dice él.

La madre, finalmente, logra calmarse lo suficiente como para dar una descripción de su hija. Una unicornio de nueve años, rosa y de crin rubia, con ojos verdes, sin Cutie Mark. Hawkguard anota diligentemente todo.

—Shining Armor —dice el sargento, confundiendo al unicornio pues nunca se refiere a él por su nombre—. Ven y contén a la madre.

—S-sí, Hawkguard.

Él se acerca, pero antes de que pueda hacer algo, la madre lo abraza tan fuerza que casi le impide respirar, y sigue llorando. Hawkguard procede a revisar el lugar. Para cuando llegan los detectives de la Agencia Real de Investigación y los otros Guardias Reales, la madre ha frenado un poco —sólo un poco— su llanto, y proceden a tomar sus declaraciones. El sargento le hace una seña a Shining para que vaya con él.

—Bien hecho, chico —dice el pegaso—. Pensé que jamás me dejaría tranquilo. Mira, encontré una pista muy interesante.

—¿No deberías llevársela a los detectives?

En la Academia, le habían enseñado que los delitos de mayor complejidad eran labor de la ARI, la Agencia Real de Investigación, pues ellos estaban preparados para proceder en esos casos. Con Hawkguard descubrió que entre detectives y Guardias Reales hay una fuerte rivalidad, que ninguna de las dos agencias está interesada en frenar. Hasta ese día, no habían tenido ningún caso así de complicado, sólo robos menores en mercados.

—¿Quieres encontrar a la potra? ¿O quieres que los detectives encuentren el cadáver de una potra? Porque sólo para eso sirven esos idiotas —dice despectivo el pegaso.

—Tienes razón —dice él, aunque no muy convencido, pero no va a discutir con su sargento— ¿Qué descubrió?

—Esto.

Levanta frente a él algo muy pequeño, que él tarda en descubrir porque es un objeto que apenas ha visto.

—¿Una colilla de cigarrillo?

—No sólo eso, es una colilla aún humeante.

—No entiendo cómo puede ser una pista.

—Por Celestia, chico, ¿Cuántos ponis has visto que fuman? —pregunta molesto Hawkguard. Shining Armor se siente intimidado.

—Pues..., solo a ti, hasta ahora —confiesa el unicornio, y el pegaso se ríe. Normalmente fuma al finalizar el turno, cuando se quita la armadura.

—El vicio del tabaco está muy extendido en las razas no equinas —comienza a explicar el pegaso—. Pero el cigarrillo es propio de los grifos, pues los lobos suelen fumar en esas mangueras raras que tienen, y las cabras y otros mamíferos prefieren las pipas.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —pregunta Shining, pero Hawkguard vuelve a despedir esa aura de furia.

—Dime, chico, ¿Cuántos grifos has visto fumando en pipa? ¿O cuantos lobos has visto fumando cigarrillos?

—En realidad..., no me he fijado.

—Será mejor que prestes más atención —dice Hawkguard—. Porque si no, si sigues siendo así de mediocre, jamás serás un verdadero Guardia Real —el pegaso bufa al decir eso—. Mejor sígueme y a ver si aprendes algo. Reconozco esta marca de cigarrillo, y sé quién los vende.

Comienza a avanzar rápidamente, y Shining Armor lo sigue. Las palabras que acaba de decirle son como golpes en el rostro: Twilight, su hermanita, siempre decía de él que era el mejor Guardia Real. Sus padres esperaban que lo fuera. Su sueño es ser el mejor.

Por eso se esforzó tanto en la Academia. Por eso fue sobresaliente en todas sus pruebas, y llegó a impresionar a Fallen Arrow, el Capitán General de la Guardia Real. Sin embargo, Hawkguard no se impresionaba por anda de eso, es más lo despreciaba.

Lo llamaba "mediocre".

Suspira, y el aire se llena de vapor. Corre para alcanzar a Hawkguard.


	3. 2: Christine

**EL CASO DE LA UNICORNIO ROSA**

* * *

 **2**

 **Christine**

Hawkguard lo llevó lejos de ahí, hasta donde las calles suben por las laderas de las montañas. La Torre Roja parecía contemplar con pasividad toda la escena; a Shining Armor siempre le pareció tenebrosa.

Bufa para espantar todos esos pensamientos. Ahora mismo es cuando necesitar ser el mejor.

—¡Ibassim! —grita Hawkguard, a un joven lobo gris que vende papas fritas en una esquina cercana.

El lobo se gira, y sonríe levemente. Shining jamás ha estado cerca de un depredador así, y ver sus colmillos lo intimida. Sin embargo, la mirada del lobo es muy tranquila, como si fueran un oasis de tranquilidad.

—Efendi, mi nombre es Ibrahim —responde él, sonriendo alegre, y Shining siente que a pesar de su alegría, esa sonrisa también es una amenaza— ¿Desea papas fritas o una cajetilla de Redwood?

—Sabes que no fumo cuando estoy de guardia —dice el pegaso—. Pero ya que nombraste los cigarrillos Redwood, necesito que uses tu cerebro de canino y me digas los nombres de todos los clientes a quienes les vendiste esta semana. No intentes pasarte de listo, y sé que te acuerdas de todos tus clientes, así que quiero nombres o te vas directo al calabozo.

El lobo llamado Ibrahim se ríe, como si estuviera acostumbrado a que el pegaso lo amenazara así.

—Los cigarrillos Redwood son la peor marca de cigarrillos, efendi —dice él—. La mayor parte del relleno es cartón de vertedero, por eso es que son tan baratos. Sólo dos fumadores en esta ciudad son lo suficientemente idiotas como para comprarlos: usted y...

* * *

—Te tomaste muy bien que te llamara idiota —dice Shining a su sargento.

—Tiene derecho a llamarme como quiera —dice el pegaso—. Siempre y cuando colabore.

Ambos están caminando por un sector de la ciudad en donde el unicornio jamás ha estado. Para él, Canterlot siempre fue una ciudad magnífica, donde cosas como la tristeza se esfumaban rápido. Siempre vio alegría y luz en la capital de Equestria.

Hawkguard lo había llevado a barrios ocultos en las zonas posteriores a Canterlot, ahí donde la montaña se empinaba o bajaba, y en donde se amontaban las razas inmigrantes: grifos, lobos, ciervos, gamos, corzos, venados, toros, yaks, búfalos y demás criaturas del Mundo Conocido, todos igual de lejos de sus países. El sargento lo había llevado ver lo que todos prefieren ignorar.

El Pasaje Hawkeye es una estrecha calle que sube serpenteando por entre altísimas construcciones de al menos tres pisos. Es difícil saber cuando comienza una propiedad y comienza la otra, pues todas están unidas y con las fachadas sin pintar; Shining sabe con casi total seguridad que son compartidas por varias familias. En los porticos de puertan tan estrechas como la calle, algunos grifos están echados, fumando o practicando con sus instrumentos musicales.

Los grifos fruncen el ceño cuando ven a los Guardias Reales, pero se relajan cuando reconocen a Hawkguard.

—Parece que te aprecian por aquí —dice Shining, contemplando con tristeza las condiciones en que sobreviven. La calle ni siquiera está pavimentada y no ha visto ninguna tienda de alimentos.

—Los inmigrantes sólo esperan cosas malas de las autoridades —responde Hawkguard—. Sobre todo los carnívoros, ellos sí que nos temen.

—¿Cómo te ganaste su confianza?

—Los comprendí —dice él, de un modo tan cortante que Shining no se atreve a seguir preguntando. Hawkguard llama con el casco a un adolescente grifo, de cabeza roja y el resto del cuerpo negro. El unicornio calcula que tendrá unos cinco años más que Twilight.

—¡Diga, señor Hawkguard! —saluda alegre el grifo, cargando en su espalda una pequeña y vieja guitarra.

—Harek, mi buen informante —dice el pegaso, lanzándole un paquete de galletas que él atrapa en el aire—. Quiero que me digas en dónde vive un tal doctor Stein.

Al oír ese nombre, el grifo arroja de regreso el paquete de galletas, visiblemente asustado, y de inmediato ambos Guardias Reales se alarman.

—Disculpe, señor Hawkguard, pero mejor manténgase lejos de ese tipo —responde asustado Harek.

—¿Es alguna clase de gánster o algo así? —pregunta el pegaso.

—No, es algo peor, creo que es un caníbal o algo así. Mi mamá me prohíbe acercarme a su corredor.

—¿Caníbal? —pregunta sorprendido Shining Armor.

—O médico, no sé cuál de las dos opciones es peor —dice Harek, riendo un poco, probablemente para espantar el miedo—. La cosa es que por su corredor es normal que a los grifos se les pierdan las patas o las alas.

—Un traficante de órganos —murmura Hawkguard—. Está bien, Harek, no tienes que guiarnos, sólo dinos que corredor es y te quedarás con tres paquetes de galletas.

El grifo lo mira, y Shining Armor siente en su interior la batalla entre el miedo que le despierta ese sujeto, y las ganas de comer galletas. Oye como el estómago de Harek gruñe, y eso lo entristece.

—¿Para qué lo buscan?

—Creemos que se robó a una potranca —dice Hawkguard, y los ojos del grifo se abren como platos.

—¡Odín! ¿Por qué no me lo dijo al principio! —grita alarmado— ¡Vengan, vengan!

Frenéticamente, el potro los guía por estrechos callejones, donde toda clase de inmundicias se mezclan con la nieve y forman una repugnante costra blanda, que Shining Armor debe pisar. Harek y Hawkguard la evitan volando. Arriba hay varias cuerdas en donde piezas de ropa se secan, en su camino hay manadas de perros vagos y gatos que salen corriendo al verlo. De vez en cuando, un grifo en situación de indigencia, medio cubierto por cartones, alza su cabeza para verlos pasar.

De pronto, Harek se detiene, después de pasar por un callejón particularmente desierto, y señala una construcción exactamente igual a las otras.

—El doctor Stein vive en el cuarto de la izquierda —responde el grifo.

—Ten, muchacho, te las ganaste —dice Hawkguard pasándole una bolsa repleta de paquetes de galletas. Los ojos del grifo brillan, y recibe la bolsa, pero duda en irse.

—¿Me va a avisar si salvan a la potranca?

—Claro que sí, pero ahora vete, vete derecho a tu casa —dice el pegaso, y el grifo parte volando de inmediato.

El pegaso cierra los ojos unos segundos. Shining sabe lo que significa: se mentaliza para el combate.

—Vamos, chico, abre la puerta.

Shining Armor hace brillar su cuerno, y con un silencioso hechizo, abre la puerta. Lentamente, ambos Guardias Reales entran. El lugar está oscuro, y todo es muy estrecho y bajo, como pensado para ahorrar en espacio, sin embargo, no se escucha ningún sonido.

Hay muebles viejos, una alfombra raída, y en una habitación a la izquierda, se puede ver luz. Un fuerte olor a tabaco golpea su nariz. Ambos se acercan, y Shining repite ese hechizo. Hawkguard, con extremo cuidado, empuja la puerta.

Logran ver a un grifo, de espaldas, vestido con una bata blanca. Logran ver que está inclinado, observando algo sobre una mesa, que ellos no pueden ver. Una lámpara, a un lado de la mesa, lo ilumina.

—Interesante —dice el grifo, sacando un escalpelo—. Muy interesante. Veamos qué puedo hacer contigo...

—¡Suelta el cuchillo, anormal! —grita Hawkguard pateando la puerta. El grifo se gira, pero un rayo mágico de Shining hace que el escalpelo caiga al piso.

—¿Anormal? —dice sorprendido el grifo. Es algo más delgado para lo normal en uno, y usa unas gafas, que centellan de modo tétrico al recibir la luz. Además, ven que tiene cicatrices en el rostro y el cuerpo, lo que lo hace parecer más monstruoso.

—No te hagas el inocente. Shining, espósalo y dale una paliza.

Shining levita las esposas y las coloca en el grifo, quien decide cooperar. Hawkguard se acerca a la mesa, para liberar a la potra. Pero se lleva una gran decepción.

—¿Un pavo? ¿Es alguna clase de broma? —dice el pegaso, contemplando un ave atada a la mesa—. Realmente estás loco.

—Oficial, la ley equestriana permite a las especies carnívoras adquirir aves y mamíferos pequeños para comer —dice con calma el grifo.

—¿Acaso es abogado? ¿Es usted Franken Stein o es sólo otro grifo idiota? —murmura molesto.

—Sí, soy Franken Stein —dice el grifo, soltando una bocanada de humo— ¿De qué se me acusa?

—No se haga el inocente, ya se lo dije. ¿En dónde tiene a la potra?

—¿Qué potra?

—La que usted secuestró en la Plaza de la Torre Roja y que tiene encerrada por aquí —dice comenzando a abrir las alacenas y cada puerta de aquel lugar. El Doctor Stein se ríe.

—Estuve en esa Plaza, pero no me robé a la potra.

—Sin embargo, salió huyendo, de un modo demasiado nervioso para alguien que no está haciendo nada.

El pegaso camina hacia el grifo, y de un calculado manotazo, hace volar el cigarrillo al piso, sin tocar el rostro del Doctor Stein, y lo apaga de un pisotón, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Shining se siente intimidado, pues jamás ha visto a su sargento así.

—Oficial, creo que eso era gratuito —dice el Doctor Stein, ya notablemente molesto.

—Pues yo creo que no, matasanos —murmura el pegaso—. Algo viste o sabes, o estabas haciendo algo que te hizo huir, volando como una gallina.

—¿De dónde saca que salí huyendo?

—¿Qué clase de fumador tira al piso un cigarrillo casi nuevo? —dice el pegaso—. Shining, haz uno de tus famosos escudos mágicos, no quiero que nadie oiga ni interrumpa.

—¿Q-qué vas a hacer? —pregunta asustado el unicornio.

—Obtendré respuestas —dice él, serio.

Recoge el escalpelo, mientras Shining genera un domo mágico que cubre la habiación. Hawkguard se acerca al grifo.

—Dígame, ¿En su país se cocinan los pavos con bisturí?

—¿Por qué me pregunta eso? ¿Es usted xenófobo?

—Soy el policía malo, así que sí —dice haciendo un corte que libera al pavo. El animal, nervioso, corre por todo el lugar.

—Oiga, iba a cenar eso —se queja el grifo.

—¿También cena a sus vecinos? —dice el pegaso—. En este país y en todo el Mundo Conocido está prohibido.

—¿Quién le comentó eso? —dice el grifo, en un tono que impedía saber si está nervioso o furioso.

—La Guardia Real espía los barrios de inmigrantes —dice él—. Tenemos suficientes sospechas sobre usted como para llevarlo a la comisaría un buen tiempo.

El Doctor Stein lo mira, y luego intenta llevarse su mano hacia la bata, cuando Hawkguard lo detiene con un gesto.

—¡Quieto ahí! —dice el pegaso.

—Sólo quiero sacar un cigarrillo...

—Va a fumar todo lo que quiera cuando nos vayamos. Así que comienza a hablar, canario, ¿Por qué saliste huyendo?

—¿Quiere saber por qué escapé? Porque sabía que cuando llegaran los Guardias Reales, yo sería el principal sospechoso.

—O tal vez escapó con la potra.

—Ya le dije que no la secuestré —dice el grifo—. Pero vi quien se la llevó.

Al decir eso, ambos Guardias Reales casi podían oír el agua goteando por un lavabo roto. Hawkguard se acerca al grifo.

—¿Lo vio? ¿Y prefirió esconderse?

—Bueno, no lo vi exactamente. Sólo vi que tenía la cola y la crin negra.

—¿Sólo eso? ¿Al menos vio su especie? —dice molesto Hawkguard.

—En el tumulto, no vi nada. Sólo a una potra siendo cargada por un poni de crin y cola negra, y miles de páginas volando alrededor.

—Que poético —se ríe el pegaso—. Y entonces salió corriendo, en vez de tratar de detenerlo.

—Lo perdí de vista.

—Es usted todo un héroe —dice el pegaso—. Voy a revisar este agujero. Shining, vigílalo, y al menor movimiento lo fríes de un hechizo.

—Sí..., sargento —dice confundido Shining Armor.

* * *

—Yo no conozco hechizos de ese nivel —le explica a Hawkguard, una vez salen.

—Lo sé, pero él no —responde el pegaso—. Bien, ese horrible grifo no tenía a la potra, pero sabemos que un poni, ya sea terrestre, pegaso o unicornio, de crin negra, se la llevó mientras volaban varias páginas al aire.

—Todo eso no nos lleva a mucho —dice el unicornio.

—Sobre todo porque en la Plaza no hay un desastre así —dice pensativo Hawkguard—. Algo no tiene sentido. Pero, en fin, una crin negra es poco común, podemos verlos así de lo más fácil.

Los dos Guardias Reales caminan por la calle sin nombre, y Shining no sabe cómo regresar al Pasaje Hawkeye. Espera que su sargento sí sepa, pero lo ve tan confundido como él.

—Ese Harek..., debí decirle que se quedara

—Yo puedo guiarlos —dice una voz femenina, y de inmediato se voltean, alertas. Ven a una hermosa unicornio rosa, de crin rubia y ojos verdes, caminar hacia ellos. La misma que les avisó del secuestro.

—¿Nos está siguiendo? —dice molesto Hawkguard.

—Quiero que esa potra esté bien —dice la unicornio—. Puedo ayudarlos.

—Tal vez puedas ayudarnos a salir de aquí, pero nada más —responde el pegaso—. Esto no es trabajo para civiles.

La unicornio suspira, llenando la distancia con vaho. A través del vapor, parece un ser sobrenatural, y Shining se sonroja cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los bellísimos ojos de la unicornio. Hawkguard parece notarlo, porque se ríe.

—Los ayudaré de todas formas —dice ella—. No vi quien se llevó a la potra, pero sé que puedo reconocer a todos los ponis que estaban ahí.

—¿Está segura? —dice el pegaso.

—Segurísima —dice ella, y le guiña un ojo a Shining, haciendo que se sonroje aún más. El pegaso se ríe.

—¿Cómo se llama usted? —se atreve a preguntar el unicornio.

—Pueden llamarme Christine —dice ella, y le sonríe. Shining Armor no podría sonrojarse más, y Hawkguard no puede parar de reír.


	4. 3: La noche en Canterlot

**EL CASO DE LA UNICORNIO ROSA**

* * *

 **3**

 **La noche en Canterlot**

Shining Armor se sorprende a sí mismo observando a Christine más veces de la que él quisiera. La bella unicornio parece notar que el Guardia Real le presta atención, pues a veces arregla su crin y le sonríe; cuando hace eso, él se sonroja como el ardiente atardecer. Hawkguard no para de reírse, pues verlo así es totalmente divertido para él. Cuando llegan al carro de patrulla, el pegaso llama aparte al unicornio.

—Chico, ¿Tú tienes novia? —pregunta rápidamente, haciendo que él se sonroje.

—P-pues no —responde el unicornio.

—¡Es perfecto, chico! —dice riendo—. Quédate con Christine en la Plaza de Rockhoof, mientras yo voy a dar el parte a la comisaría. Hazte su novio, es tremendamente hermosa. ¿Qué dices sobre tomar el turno nocturno?

—Espera, espera, espera —dice Shining, sorprendido y confundido— ¿Q-quieres que me haga..., n-novio de Christine?

—¿Por qué no? es hermosa, es joven, y tú eres un joven Guardia Real —dice riendo el pegaso—. Las chicas aman a los sementales en uniforme, ¿Cómo crees que conocí a mi esposa? Aprovecha ahora, chico, porque cuando te acerques a los treinta, las yeguas te irán perdiendo el guste. Por eso yo me apresuré a casarme con mi esposa en cuanto la conquisté. Haz lo mismo, chico, disfruta tu guardia.

—No creo que sea adecuado... —dice Shining, sonrojándose muchísimo.

—¡Bah, adecuado mis bigotes! —dice riendo Hawkguard—. Todos los Guardias Reales hacen lo mismo. Está más claro que el agua que tú le gustas, y bueno, creo que a ti también te gusta, o si no, no te pondrías tan rojo...

—V-veré qué pasa —dice totalmente rojo—. Dijiste algo sobre el turno nocturno.

—Ah, sí —dice el pegaso—. Pensaba que podríamos quedarnos toda la noche buscando a Beauty Dream. ¿Te animas?

—Claro, Hawkguard. De todas formas, esta noche no habría podido dormir.

El pegaso sonríe, y se aleja volando a una velocidad bastante elevada. Shining Armor se sorprende por esa velocidad, y camina hacia donde lo espera Christine, junto al carro de patrulla.

—¿Adónde fue tu compañero? —pregunta ella.

—Fue a la comisaría —informa él—. Debemos esperarlo en la Plaza de Rockhoof.

—Vamos, entonces —dice ella, sonriéndole—. No me has dicho tu nombre.

—Shining Armor —dice él, casi sintiendo que se desmaya al ver esa sonrisa.

* * *

—Debes dejar de investigar, Hawkguard.

El pegaso estaba redactando el informe de lo hecho durante el día, mientras esperaba que le autorizaran el turno nocturno. Quien le había hablado era uno de la generación de Shining, un joven unicornio llamado Relentless.

—¿Me estás hablando como a un igual? —pregunta de forma seca. El unicornio se acerca a él.

—Todos lo consideran el mejor, pero yo sé la verdad —dice el unicornio—. No eres más que un inútil, un vago y un tarado, un pésimo luchador y el peor Guardia Real de la historia.

—Insecto, necesitas como ochenta rangos más para hablarme en ese tono.

En cada generación había un imbécil como Relentless. Un novato con ansias de subir en el escalafón de la manera más rápida que pudiera, pero están tan escasos de virtudes, que intentan ascender acentuando los defectos de quienes los rodean, pues solo así destacan.

—No necesito un alto rango para hablarle, usted simplemente es un idiota.

Ese es el límite de su paciencia. De un movimiento que el unicornio no logra ver, el pegaso lo atrapa y lo arroja contra el muro, haciendo que Relentless sienta el dolor más grande que ha sentido.

—Escúchame, rata de alcantarilla, ¡Escúchame bien, maldito microbio! —grita levantándolo otra vez sin ningún esfuerzo—. No pasé diez años en la Guardia Real para que una florecita venga a tratarme como a una basura.

—S-señor, no puede golpearme, va contra las reglas...

—Yo invento mis propias reglas —dice Hawkguard levantándose.

Se marcha del lugar, pero antes, corre de regreso, levanta nuevamente a Relentless y lo arroja bastante lejos, contra un muro. Fallen Arrow, el Capitán General, abre una puerta y lo ve tirado en el piso. El rostro de ira que traía se relaja en un gesto de risa.

—C-Capitán, mire lo que hizo —dice adolorido el unicornio.

—No sé si puedes ser más bobo, Relentless —responde el Capitán General, riendo— ¿No sabes que Hawkguard está fuera de mi jurisdicción? Un Guardia Real como él puede hacer básicamente lo que quiera.

—P-pero me golpeó...

—Pues algo muy estúpido debiste decirle, pues jamás se enoja de verdad —dice riendo el Capitán Fallen Arrow.

* * *

Christine es una chica genial.

Al principio estaba muy nervioso, pues la intensa belleza de la unicornio lo dejaba sin hablar; además, no quería decir algo que ella pudiera tomar mal. Pero fue ella quien rompió rápidamente el hielo.

—Así que ¿Lees a McHooves? —preguntó ella, levitando con su magia un tomo que Hawkguard había dejado en el carro. De inmediato se sintió muy avergonzado.

—Ese libro es de mi sargento... —dijo rojo, pues temía que ella considerara ridículo que él leyera esos libros. Los reclutas de la Guardia Real solían burlarse mucho de aquellos que lo leían.

—A mi me gusta esta colección —dijo ella abriendo el libro—. Vaya, es la edición de esta semana.

—¿En serio te gusta McHooves? —preguntó sorprendido Shining. Nunca en su vida imaginó que una yegua así leyera libros de detectives violentos.

—Sí, aunque en realidad prefiero a los Pegasos del Espacio —dijo ella riendo—. Jamás en la vida hallaré sementales así.

Por alguna razón, su comentario hizo que se sonrojara, pero se relajó, y estuvieron hablando con mayor confianza, por mientras llegaba Hawkguard.

La Plaza de Rockhoof no es tan antigua ni tiene tanta historia como la Plaza de la Torre Roja. Fue hecha hace menos de cien años, en memoria a un poni llamado Rockhoof, aunque Shining Armor no conocía su historia. Se decía que los ponis normales se reunían en las plazas de Canterlot: la Plaza Central, la Plaza de los Caballeros, la Plaza del Sol, la Plaza de la Luna, las de Rockhoof, Mistmane, Meadowbrook, Sonámbula, Flash Magnus y Star Swirl; pero que la Plaza de la Torre Roja pertenecía a artistas, soñadores y nostálgicos.

Efectivamente, el lugar en donde están, pulcramente limpio, no tiene el oscuro encanto que la antiquísima Torre ejerce en su plaza. Yo soy el tiempo, parece decir con su color rojo, yo estuve aquí antes que tú, y aquí seguiré cuando te vayas. Eso le da un escalofrío a Shining.

Entonces, Christine le da un suave codazo.

—Shining, mira a ese pegaso —dice ella, señalando con su cuerno hacia una banca de la plaza.

Es un adolescente, cargado con morrales repletos de libros, y come papas fritas con la alegría de un bebé. Un pegaso gris, de crin negra. No parece amenazante, ni ve nada fuera de lo normal, hasta que recuerda la pista del grifo.

Una crin negra.

—Christine, ¿Ese pegaso estaba en la Plaza? —pregunta él.

—Sí, le compraba papas fritas a un lobo gris —informa ella.

Rápidamente, el unicornio se baja del carro y corre hacia allá. El pegaso levanta alarmado la cabeza, y sus ojos se cruzan con los ojos de Shining Armor. Sus ojos tienen el color de la miel quemada, y logra ver que su Cutie Mark son dos signos de interrogación negros bordeados en blanco. El adolescente suelta sus papas fritas, que caen pesadamente al suelo, y extiende sus alas. Shining hace brillar su cuerno.

—¡Alto en nombre de la Guardia Real! —grita el unicornio. Eso es suficiente para asustar al adolescente, quien repliega sus alas y levanta sus cascos.

—Okey, okey, no voy escapar, pero no me haga nada —dice él asustado. Shining Armor decide acercarse aún más.

Por un momento, se le pasa por la cabeza que la potra puede estar en uno de sus dos morrales, pero, aunque están llenos, no parecen ser capaces de almacenar a una potranca. Es más, los lleva semiabiertos y sólo tiene libros y cuadernos. Un estudiante.

Ve que el adolescente está aterrado, y aunque el procedimiento indica que debería esposarlo, duda seriamente en hacerlo. Un poco más y el joven podría desmayarse de pánico. Así que decide hablar con él.

—Le ruego guardar la calma —dice recordando algunas de las oraciones que Hawkguard le hizo memorizar—. Sólo quiero que aclare algunas dudas.

—B-bueno —susurra temeroso— ¿Puedo bajar los cascos?

—Sí —dice él dejando de concentrar magia en el cuerno—. Quiero saber si vio algo sobre el secuestro de una potranca en la Plaza de la Torre Roja.

—¡Ah! ¡Pobrecita! —dice el joven—. Yo estaba comiendo papas fritas, son mi cena pues me resultan baratas de comprar, pero entonces comenzó un tremendo escándalo y me botaron varias veces. Incluso me rompieron unos cuadernos, mire. Voy a tener que recuperar todo.

—¿Pudo ver quién se la llevó? —preguntó Shining Armor, intentando hallar algo útil en todo lo que le comentaba.

—¡Bigotes! Quisiera poder decirle, pero no vi mucho. Todos salieron corriendo, vi las páginas de un diario salir volando, y me entró pánico. Estoy esperando a mi novia aquí, no me robé a la potranca, si quiere puedo ayudarlos a buscar...

—No es necesario, ciudadano —contesta Shining, algo apenado por el pánico del adolescente— ¿Aceptaría presentarse como testigo en un juicio?

—¡Bigotes! ¡Por Celestia que sí! —responde él, tranquilizándose un poco—. Soy Wandering Wing, vivo en la Calle Peddler, en el número 57.

—Para ser testigo basta con presentarse en el juicio —dice sorprendido Shining Armor, haciendo que el pegaso se avergüence por haber dado sus datos.

Va a decir eso, cuando una pegaso de la misma edad que Wandering desciende entre ambos, haciendo que el unicornio retroceda por la impresión. Es una pegaso de color mostaza, con hermosos ojos rosas y una crin desordenada que se colora en varios tonos desde el gris al negro, y su Cutie Mark es una Rosa de los Vientos. Ella lo está mirando furiosa, haciendo que Shining retroceda un paso más, y hasta el propio Wandering Wing está sorprendido y aletea para elevarse, aunque rápidamente desciende.

—¡Aléjate de mi novio! —grita la pegaso mostaza— ¡Él es inocente de lo que sea que lo acusa! ¡Cualquier detención sin sospecha es ilegal! ¡No me asusta su armadura!

—D-Daring, por favor, cálmate... —intenta decirle Wandering.

—¡Intento defenderte, cabeza de chorlito! —le grita Daring Do a Wandering Wing, y luego se gira a Shining Armor— ¡¿Va a detenerlo basándose únicamente en su aspecto?! ¡¿Sospecha de él porque no es unicornio?! ¡Eso es discriminación! ¡Si lo va a arrestar, tendrá que llevarme a mí también! ¡Oigan todos, vengan a ver cómo nos reprimen!

—D-Daring, todo está bien... —vuelve a susurrar Wandering, pero ella vuelve a estallar de ira.

—¡No, Wandering! ¡Nada está bien! ¡Tienes derecho a pasear con tranquilidad sin que te juzguen por tu procedencia étnica! —vuelve a encarar a Shining Armor, quien, asustado, retrocede varios pasos— ¡Debería sentirse avergonzado! ¡A ver, arréstenos a ambos!

—P-pueden retirarse —dice impresionado Shining Armor. La pegaso inmediatamente se relaja.

—Más le vale —dice volteándose, y con una inmensa dulzura abraza a Wandering Wing— ¿Estabas muy asustado?

—Me asustaste más tú —admite el pegaso caminando con ella.

—Tranquilo, nadie en esta ciudad te hará nada porque yo voy a cuidarte —dice ella riendo, y Shining Armor piensa que el pegaso está sintiendo la misma vergüenza que siente él.

Cuando camina de regreso al carro de patrulla, se da cuenta que Hawkguard lo está esperando. Tanto él como Christine sonríe, y él teme que estén riéndose de él. Pero al llegar, sorpresivamente Hawkguard golpea su hombro; sólo hace eso cuando ha hecho algo bien.

—¡Perfecto, chico! ¡Controlaste muy bien la situación! —lo felicita el pegaso.

—P-pero esa pegaso...

—Hasta yo le tuve miedo —dice riendo Hawkguard—. Y no creo que te mienta, un poni con una novia así jamás cometería un crimen, pero por temor a su novia y no a la ley.

—¿De verdad crees que lo hice bien? —pregunta Shining sonriendo.

—¡Claro que sí! —dice alegre Hawkguard— ¿Te dijo algo importante?

—Que las páginas que encubrieron al secuestrador eran de diario —contesta Shining, pues es lo que consideró relevante. El pegaso sonríe.

—¡Eres muy listo! —dice subiendo al carro—. Christine, si quieres puedes irte a casa...

—No temo a quedarme despierta toda la noche —se ríe la hermosa unicornio, y le guiña un ojo a Shining, haciendo que se sonroje.

—Perfecto —dice Hawkguard, frotando sus cascos, y contempla cómo el Sol se va ocultando—. Prepárense para ver la noche en Canterlot. Se los advierto: no vamos a divertirnos.


	5. 4: El secuestrador

**EL CASO DE LA UNICORNIO ROJA**

* * *

 **4**

 **El secuestrador**

La noche se cierra sobre ellos, y Shining Armor revisa en el reloj del carro la hora. Apenas son las nueve y cuarto, y en la calle aún hay bastantes ponis que marchan cargados de bolsas. Sin embargo, comienza a sentir algo de frío, y un vaho tibio sale de su interior cada vez que respira. Christine, al parecer igualmente con frío, se abraza a él, y el unicornio ya ha perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que se ha sonrojado ese día.

—¿Hacia dónde vamos, Hawkguard? —pregunta Shining Armor.

—Vamos de regreso a la Plaza de la Torre Roja —informa el pegaso, confundiendo a ambos.

—¿Por qué? —se atreve a preguntar Christine.

—El grifo dijo que el secuestrador encubrió su huida lanzando hojas al aire, y el pegaso dijo que vio hojas de diario, pero el lugar estaba totalmente limpio. Hay mucho que no cuadra, y sé quién tendrá algunas respuestas.

—Yo vi a varios ponis leyendo diarios —dice Christine, acomodándose en el carro de patrulla.

—¿Cuántos tenían crines negras? —pregunta el pegaso.

—Tres —contestó ella, con notable tristeza.

Hawkguard bufa mientras reflexiona. Las pistas están muy dispersas, pero tiene la sensación de que todo está demasiado cerca. Alza la vista hacia la Torre Roja, como pidiéndole consejos, pero la antigua construcción permanece en silencio.

Silencio.

No es normal el silencio en Canterlot y menos con el Día de los Corazones Cálidos tan cerca. Debería haber luces por toda la ciudad, grupos de ponis cantando villancicos, ponis yendo de un lado a otro a visitar a sus amigos. Ni siquiera son las diez.

Pero la Torre Roja es así. A su alrededor impera el silencio, como si solo permitiera el bullicio en la plaza que lleva su nombre, la favorita de Hawkguard. Todas las otras plazas son muy comunes, están destinadas a ponis que sólo quieren divertirse. Pero no la Plaza de la Torre Roja, esa no. pertenecía al silencio. A los pensadores, a los soñadores, a los artistas, a las almas atormentadas, a las almas que deseaban reencontrarse con el pasado.

Él, antes de ser Guardia Real, quería ser un escritor de novelas policiales. Pero sus padres le vieron un gran futuro en el Ejército, y lo colocaron dentro de los Regimientos de auxiliares, en el Decimoséptimo Regimiento, conocido como los Plumeros. Ahí lo vieron apto para entrar a la Guardia Real. Así vigiló las calles de Canterlot por largos años, incluso fue compañero del actual Capitán General, Fallen Arrow.

Y no se arrepentía de nada. Sólo de las cosas que le habían obligado a hacer, como participar en la intervención en el Doab. Ahí vio el sufrimiento de tantas criaturas, tuvo que contemplar el fuego y la desesperación. pero hizo grandes amigos, como un joven pegaso llamado Gale Travel Wing, muy parecido a Wandering Wing; y el poderoso Applewood, que hace años lo había invitado a una fiesta, en homenaje al nacimiento de su sobrina, Applejack. Desgraciadamente no había podido ir.

Se había perdido demasiadas cosas, y tener hijos era una de esas cosas. Siempre había querido uno, pero los médicos ya habían dicho que su esposa no podría concebir. Ambos habían sufrido mucho por eso, y hace poco habían iniciado los trámites para adoptar un bebé.

No es padre, pero lo será, y la potra desaparecida no puede desaparecer de sus pensamientos. Está seguro de que no descansaría hasta hallarla.

—Voy a comprar unos litros de café —dice él, contemplando la plaza. Ve a Ibrahim, el lobo gris, sirviendo café a una pareja de ponis que él reconoce. Wandering Wing y Daring Do. Ve también a un pequeño grifo cargando un carrito lleno de papeles y cartones. Es Harek.

Camina hacia al lobo, y se gira de reojo para ver cómo se llevan Shining Armor y Christine. La bella unicornio toma el casco del Guardia Real, y él se sonroja mucho. Hawkguard se ríe, Shining Armor le recuerda mucho a él en su juventud.

—¡Señor Hawkguard! —saluda alegre el lobo— ¿Desea café o alguna otra cosa?

—Oiga —dice molesta Daring Do— ¿Nos está siguiendo? ¿Busca una excusa para arrestarme? ¡Sólo estoy tomando café!

— _Darling_ , por favor —susurra Wandering nervioso, tocando su hombro.

—Wandering —susurra ella girándose, y añade con una voz mucho más baja—. No me digas "Darling" frente a este zoquete.

—El señor Hawkguard es de lo más elegante —dice riendo Harek, dejando con cuidado una taza de leche con chocolate a un lado del piso.

—No vengo a arrestar a nadie —dice riendo el pegaso—. Ibrahim, dame un termo lleno de café, voy a tener una noche llena de actividad. Hey, Harek, ¿No deberías ir a tu casa? Es tarde.

—Trabajo juntando reciclables —dice él de buen humor—. Mi mamá dice que debo hacer algo para ganar dinero, este es mi trabajo nocturno. Todos mis amigos lo hacen.

Hawkguard asiente, con cierta tristeza. Cuando era un potro, solía trabajar en la granja de sus padres, y era muy hábil reparando las carretas de sus padres. En la ciudad, le dolía mucho ver a pequeños como Hawkguard trabajando cuando deberían estar en su casa, jugando o perdiendo el tiempo. Nada alegraba al Guardia Real más que ver a los demás, sean de la especie que sean, perdiendo el tiempo en la plaza.

—Ibrahim, dale un paquete de galletas a todos, yo invito —dice Hawkguard, provocando que tanto Harek como Wandering celebren con alegría.

—¿Va en serio? —dice Daring, sujetando con cuidado su café para recibir el paquete de galletas con chispas de chocolate que el alegre lobo le extiende.

—Oh, muy en serio, señorita dice el Guardia Real mientras mira de reojo a Shinign Armor y a Christine. Ella le cuenta una anécdota al joven unicornio, y él se ríe de lo que sea que ella esté contando. Sonríe.

—El señor Hawkguard es muy generoso si uno lo ayuda —dice riendo Harek, y al oír ese nombre, Wandering Wing escupe el sorbo de café que estaba tomando, sobre Ibrahim. El lobo de inmediato intenta secarse.

—¡¿Usted es Hawkguard?! —grita él, haciendo que Daring Do se ría.

—Vamos, Wandering, ni cuando te besé por primera vez, te asombraste así —dice riendo Daring, haciendo que su novio se sonroje y bastante.

—L-lo siento, señor Ibrahim —dice Wandering, sonrojado por el comentario de Daring Do—. Lo que pasa es que mi hermano mayor peleó en el Doab, bajo el comando del sargento Hawkguard...

—¿Tu hermano es Gale Travel Wing, cabo del quinto escuadrón, novena compañía, primer batallón del Decimoctavo Regimiento, los Centinelas? —pregunta el Guardia Real, haciendo que el joven pegaso se asombre.

—S-sí —dice sorprendido— ¿Se acuerda de él?

—Cómo no acordarme —dice riendo—. Como dos mil soldados estaban en el Doab, y sólo él y Applewood sabían tocar algo de música. Cuando lo veas, dile que le mando saludos.

—Que pequeño es el mundo —dice riendo Ibrahim.

* * *

Shining Armor, Christine, Hawkguard, Ibrahim, Harek, Daring Do y Wandering Wing están sentados en una de la banca. En realidad, sólo Shining Armor, Daring Do, Wandering y Christine están sentados. Harek está sentado en el suelo, a la izquierda de ellos, junto a su carrito lleno de papeles. A la derecha, están Hawkguard e Ibrahim, ambos de pie. Todos están comiendo galletas con chispas de chocolate.

—Puedo ayudarle en lo que sea —dice el lobo—. Yo tengo un hijo en Gaza, al que apenas he visto. Puedo imaginar el terror que está sintiendo esa madre.

—Señor Ibrahim, ¿Por qué vino a Equestria? —pregunta Harek, limpiándose los restos de leche con chocolate de su rostro—. Mi familia vino escapando de una plaga.

—Yo quiero darle un futuro a mi familia —dice él—. En Gaza, la vida es demasiado dura.

—En Equestria, tu hijo seguramente tendrá que recoger cartones como Harek —dice Hawkguard, sumido en un estado de reflexión que Shining conoce, pues lo ha visto antes así.

—Es mejor eso, a que tenga que quitar las flechas de las paredes de su casa —dice el lobo. Recordar a su familia hace que las lágrimas vayan a su rostro, y trata de ahogar el dolor con un trago de café.

—Oiga, ¿Qué tiene de malo recoger cartón? —pregunta confundido Harek.

—Nada, no hay nada de malo —dice Wandering—. Mi Abuela siempre decir que sólo hay que tener vergüenza para robar y mentir.

—Tu Abuela me cae super bien —dice alegre Daring Do.

—A mi ustedes me están cayendo muy bien —dice Christine, sonriéndole—. No pensaba que este día iba a conocer a amigos tan agradables.

Harek aplaude feliz ante lo que dice la unicornio. Ella tiene el rostro lleno de migajas, pues come como si fuera la primera vez que las prueba. Lejos de molestarle, eso enternece a Shining Armor, como si verla sucia, sentada junto a tan pintoresco grupo, pusiera toda su belleza sobrenatural en un ambiente terreno. Como si eso le recordara que es una yegua unicornio y no una divinidad en la tierra.

—Oye, me di cuenta de que la potra desaparecida tiene tus mismos colores —dice Daring Do. Christine se limpia el rostro.

—Entre los unicornios eso es muy común —explica Christine, y Hawkguard tiene que darle la razón. En Equestria, el amarillo y el rosa son colores extremadamente normales.

—Unicornios..., oye, Harek, ¿hallaste algún diario en esta plaza?

—Varios, señor Hawkguard, aunque algún idiota hizo un total desastre con el suyo.

Aquello hace que no solo Hawkguard, sino que también Shining Armor, Christine y Daring Do lo miren con atención. El grifo se siente intimidado con todas las miradas que recibe. Y bebe lo que queda en su taza para calmarse.

—No te asustes, Harek, dime cómo estaba ese desastre —pregunta Hawkguard, abandonado su sopor reflexivo para pasar al estado de actividad que Shining tan bien conoce.

—Bueno, estaba descompaginado, bastante arrugado y roto —responde el grifo.

—El secuestrado tiene un cómplice, seguramente unicornio —dice Harek, levantándose—. Claro, ya lo veo todo. El secuestrador es un poni terrestre. Uno que tomó a la pequeña, y cuando la madre gritó de pánico, usó una tormenta de páginas para huir. Su cómplice limpió el papel, antes de que llegáramos, quien sabe, tal vez él encubrió su escape. Tal vez, el secuestrador nos estuvo siguiendo todo este tiempo.

—Oye, más despacio, cerebrito —dice Daring Do, perdiéndose en el razonamiento del pegaso.

—¿De donde sacas que el secuestrador es terrestre? —pregunta Shining Armor.

—Usa la cabeza, chico —dice el pegaso—. Si fuera como yo o estos amables jóvenes, habría dejado una notoria estela de color al despegar, si hubiera volado rápido. De haber volado lento, todos habrían notado al pegaso llevándose a una niña, y ni unos fuegos artificiales lo hubiesen cubierto. Podría habérsela llevado a pie, pero sus alas habrían sufrido mucho con el movimiento de la potra, y habría perdido varias plumas.

—El viento pudo haberse llevado las plumas —dice Daring Do.

—O el cómplice pudo esconder las plumas —dice Ibrahim.

—Es posible, pero no tanto si consideras que es doloroso perder las plumas, y para nosotros es un instinto primario extenderlas cuando nos atacan. Habría sido muy notorio de todas formas.

Shining asiente, aunque no le convence mucho la explicación de Hawkguard. Para comprobar lo que dice el Guardia Real, Daring Do, sorpresivamente, le arranca una pequeña pluma a Wandering, haciendo que él grite. Ella y Harek se ríen.

—¡Daring! —dice él sobándose su ala.

—Lo siento, amor —dice ella riendo—. Quería comprobarlo.

El pegaso gris la mira con molestia, y ella le roba un beso. Wandering se sonroja bastante, y todo el dolor desaparece. Christine sonríe y mira a Shining, guiñándole un ojo. El unicornio se sonroja aun más que el joven pegaso.

—E-entiendo, pero ¿Por qué dices que era un terrestre con un cómplice unicornio? —pregunta Shining Armor—. Podría ser solo un unicornio.

—Bien pensado, chico, yo igual lo razonaba, hasta que Relentless me recordó que los unicornios son extremadamente delicados y rechazan el trabajo físico.

—¿A que te refieres? —pregunta Shining algo ofendido por lo que dice de los unicornios.

—Mira, chico, abre este paquete de galletas —dice el pegaso, pasándole sus galletas que no había abierto.

Los demás observan con atención cómo funciona el razonamiento de Hawkguard. Ven cómo Shining Armor levita el paquete de galletas, y usando la misma y sencilla telequinesis, lo abre. Luego mira a Hawkguard, preguntándose qué quería demostrar con eso.

—Los unicornios siempre usan su magia para levantar y manejar cosas —explica el pegaso—. Es su instinto primario. Un unicornio nunca usaría sus cascos para llevarse a una potra, usaría su magia, y todo ese brillo llama bastante la atención.

—Vaya, creo que tiene razón —dice Christine riendo un poco—. Sí que conoce a los ponis que protege, pero ¿Por qué dice que tal vez nos siguen?

—No se volteen, pero oculto tras ese árbol hay un poni —dice el pegaso en voz baja.

—Yo no veo a nadie —responde Harek, girándose como lo hicieron prácticamente todos. Hawkguard se golpea el rostro.

—¡Alto en nombre de Celestia! —grita el pegaso, apuntando hacia un árbol solitario. Al principio no pasa nada, pero luego escucha algo que lo alerta— ¡Todos cúbranse!

Asustados, se parapetan detrás de la banca, y Shining Armor invoca un campo de fuerza que los cubre a ellos y a Hawkguard. Una saeta rebota en el campo de fuerza y se dirige hacia la carreta de Ibrahim. Golpea la freidora, el aceite ardiendo salpica y se enciende con el fuego, comenzando a quemar la carreta. El lobo grita de pánico al ver todas sus cosas ardiendo, llevándose sus zarpas a la cabeza.

—¡Mi carreta! ¡Yo vivo ahí! —grita él, y como todos lo miran, se siente muy avergonzado—. Claro, sólo hasta que mejore mi situación..., ¡Ay, mi cafetera! ¡Aún la estaba pagando!

—¡Shining, abre el campo de fuerza y apaga el fuego! —ordena Hawkguard extendiendo sus alas.

—¡Pero puede lanzar otra flecha! —grita el unicornio, asustado.

—Los ponis somos pésimos arqueros, deja que me encargue —explica rápidamente el pegaso.

Shining Armor deshace su escudo, y lanza un chorro de agua desde su cuerno. Pero se excede con su potencia, y no solo apaga el fuego, sino que destroza la carreta. Ibrahim mira incrédulo los restos de su vehículo, vivienda y puesto de trabajo, y mira a Shining con ira.

El unicornio está demasiado avergonzado como para decir algo.

Hawkguard sigue al tirador, que echa a correr. Un poni terrestre, tal como sospechaba, usando una capucha que en realidad no oculta su Cutie Mark: un cráneo dorado. Ve que carga una ballesta, mejor aún para él. Esas armas son aún más lentas para recargar.

Entonces ve que un rayo mágico vuela hacia él, y por instinto cierra los ojos. Como no siente nada, los abre. Ve que un domo mágico lo cubre, protegiéndolo de varios rayos que rebotan ahí. Un domo de color verdoso brillante.

Christine corre hacia allá, con su cuerno brillando con un aura verdosa, la misma que el domo. En cuanto llega junto a él, lo deshace.

—¡Vi a un unicornio! —le dice ella— ¡Entraron a la Torre Roja!

Rápidamente, el grupo se reúne junto a él, y para sorpresa de todos, la Torre ilumina sus paredes, para verse tal cual se ve durante el día. Shining Armor, Christine, Hawkguard, Ibrahim, Harek, Daring Do y Wandering Wing, todos ellos contemplan asombrados cómo cada ventana de la Torre se ilumina con una luz naranja, y les parece oír, desde lo más alto, casi ya en el chapitel, el eco siniestro de una risa.

—Harek, ve a la comisaría a avisar que necesitamos refuerzos —dice Hawkguard, haciendo tronar sus cascos—. Shining, vamos a entrar. Ustedes quédense aquí.

—Yo puedo serles útil —dice seria Christine.

—Y yo también, soy muy buena peleando —dice Daring Do.

—No —dice Hawkguard con una severidad que hace que a todos se les erice el pelaje—. A partir de ahora, es un asunto estrictamente de la Guardia Real. Tienen absolutamente prohibido entrar.

—Pero... —comienza a decir Ibrahim, y una mirada del pegaso lo silencia.

Shining Armor traga de un modo bastante sonoro. No le inspira nada de valentía entrar a la Torre roja, y trata de alejar de su mente todos los cuentos que se tejen sobre ella: como la supuesta existencia de un monstruo horrendo en el chapitel, con alas de murciélago y que le temía a la luz; o la de un ser horrendo con cuernos que atacaba a quienes se atrevían a mirar por las ventanas. Está por caminar, junto a su sargento, cuando siente un casco en su hombro.

—Christine —dice él al voltearse y ser sorprendido por los bellos ojos de la unicornio.

Sin mediar más palabras, como en medio de una guerra, ella le da un beso, bastante apasionado, y también con un aire de desolación que lo hizo más intenso aún. Cuando finalmente lo suelta, ante la sonrisa de Hawkguard y la risa de Daring Do, él está muy rojo.

—Espero que eso te dé ánimos —dice ella sonriéndole—. Sé que eres un héroe, Shining Armor. Ve y rescata a esa potra.

—Lo haré, Christine —dice él, y sonríe un poco cuando ella le guiña un ojo.

Se siente inmenso, poderoso, como uno de los héroes de la más antigua Antigüedad, la época de los Ochos Reinos. Se siente como en una de las épicas historias que un unicornio llamado Merlín cuenta en la Plaza de la Luna, todos los días de la semana. Se siente incluso como el Detective McHooves de sus libros. Camina sin ningún miedo o duda hasta su sargento, quien está de un humor inmejorable.

—Los besos son lo mejor para darte valor —se ríe el sargento—. Me alegra que hayas encontrado una novia.

—Ya tendré tiempo para estar con ella —dice Shining Armor, con una seguridad que Hawkguard nunca había visto, y eso lo alegra—. Vamos a rescatar a Beauty Dream.


	6. 5: Los héroes

**EL CASO DE LA UNICORNIO ROSA**

* * *

 **5**

 **Los héroes**

El interior de la Torre Roja es tan aterrador como puede imaginar.

Shining Armor solía asustarse fácilmente cuando era un potro. Las historias que contaban sus amigos hacía que su nuca se erizara: las criaturas ciegas de la oscuridad, los monstruos que se escondían en el bosque, la voz que nadie debía oír del Siwanante, los crueles tres ojos de los fortshem, las viscosas cobras de alquitrán, la inmensa criatura devoradora de carne que llamaban madhier, las miles de arácnidas patas de las Manadas Farén..., seres de espanto que solían atacarlo en sus pesadillas.

Todo cambió cuando su hermanita Twilight nació. Debía ser valiente por ella, y vaya que se esforzó por serlo. Desde ese día nunca tuvo miedo.

Pero ese sentimiento regresa a contemplar el pasillo sin luz de la Torre Roja. Cuando enciende su cuerno, pudo ver montones de polvo, restos viejos de madera putrefacta, muchísimas telas de araña, y una huesuda extremidad alejándose de la luz, arrastrándose por el suelo, una extremidad similar a la pata de un grifo, pero muchísimo más larga. Imposiblemente torcida. Sólo la ve por un segundo y siente el pánico golpear su rostro.

—Chico, no dejes que el miedo te paralice —dice Hawkguard, aparentemente impertérrito.

—Un Guardia Real no debe sentir miedo —dice él sintiéndose avergonzado.

—¡Puras mentiras! El miedo es el mejor sentimiento que puedes tener aquí, te da una velocidad inmensa —dice el pegaso comenzando a avanzar—. Un Guardia Real nunca debe dejar de moverse, chico, recuerda eso. Siempre en movimiento.

Shining contempla asombrado cómo el pegaso se adentra en la oscuridad. Siente mucho miedo, pero teme más el fracaso, la humillación, el deshonor. Suspirando, sigue a Hawkguard, iluminando el antiquísimo lugar.

* * *

—Deberíamos entrar —susurra Daring Do, contemplando la fachada de la Torre Roja. Su novio se asusta al oír eso.

—¿Estás loca? ¿Viste que tienen ballestas? —le dice Wandering Wing— ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros? La Guardia Real se está haciendo cargo.

—Pero tardarán demasiado en llegar, y esos dos guardias no podrán solos —dice ella—. Podemos ayudar.

—Estoy de acuerdo con ella —dice Christine levantándose—. Shining Armor es muy fuerte, pero me necesita.

Habla con una seguridad y confianza que impresiona al pequeño grupo. Mientras ellos observan la Torre, Ibrahim rebusca en los restos de su carreta, y saca una bolsa con monedas y unos documentos que están arruinados por el agua. Maldice en voz baja.

—¿Esos son sus ahorros? —pregunta Harek, apareciendo a su lado tan súbitamente, que lo asusta.

—Sí, _erkek_ Harek, son mis ahorros. Y estos papeles inservibles eran lo único que evitaba que me enviaran de regreso a Gaza.

—Lo entiendo, mi mamá nunca los consiguió —le explica el pequeño grifo—. Me dice que no le debo decir eso a nadie que no sea inmigrante.

—Tu mamá sabe lo que dice —responde el lobo—. Bueno, supongo que, si el Guardia unicornio explica lo que pasó, me darán documentos nuevos.

—Igual le aconsejo ir temprano —se ríe el pequeño grifo.

—¡Oye, tú! —grita Daring Do volando hacia él— ¿No fuiste a avisar a los Guardias Reales?

—No me creyeron —dice él—. Van a enviar un par de Guardias a revisar si lo que dije fue verdad.

—¿Ver por qué no confío en la Guardia Real? —murmura molesta Daring Do—. Debemos entrar nosotros.

—Dejen que entre yo —dice Ibrahim—. Ninguno de ustedes debe arriesgarse.

—Entraré, aunque usted no lo quiera —contesta Christine, con una seriedad muy poco común en alguien así de joven. El propio Ibrahim se sorprenden ante eso.

—A ver, déjenme ver si entiendo —dice Wandering Wing— ¿Dos inmigrantes, dos provincianos y una maga van a ayudar a dos Guardias Reales a salvar a una potra?

—Sí, es justamente lo que yo digo —dice Christine, relajando bastante su expresión, y se ríe.

—Es más, creo que todos deseamos eso —dice Daring Do, riéndose.

Harek golpea su puño contra su palma, Daring Do sonríe con mucha confianza. Wandering suspira con pesar. Está muy asustado, pero teme más quedarse solo afuera que entrar a la Torre Roja con ese grupo.

—Está bien, vamos a salvar a la potra —murmura él.

* * *

Tuvieron que subir una escalera que parecía sostenerse de milagro. Cualquier esplendor o gloria que tuviera la Torre Roja en sus mejores días, ya estaba carcomida por los siglos o cubierta bajo marañas de polvo. Shining duda que la luz mejore en algo su aspecto.

Pero lo peor no es eso, claro que no. Puede tolerar polvo, suciedad y telarañas.

Lo que no puede soportar es la certeza de que hay muchas criaturas ahí, rondándolos en la oscuridad. No son imaginaciones suyas: fugazmente logra ver extremidades totalmente ajenas a lo natural, ojos que lo acechan, y a veces, le parece ver el tenue brillo de un colmillo.

Al menos, las criaturas parecen temer a la luz. O quizás a ellos. El punto es que no los atacan, y eso en parte lo tranquiliza.

—Chico, está por comenzar lo bueno —dice Hawkguard—. Acércate, pues te daré el consejo más importante de toda tu carrera y tu vida.

Shining Armor se le acerca, con el corazón latiendo fuertemente en su pecho. No sabe qué podría decirle el pegaso, pues jamás lo ha visto hablar en ese tono. La expectación hace que olvide el lugar donde está, olvida todo el peligro que lo rodea.

—Cuando no sepas qué hacer —dice Hawkguard con solemnidad, colocando un casco en su hombro, y mirándolo a los ojos—. Haz lo que haría McHooves.

Lo primero que siente es confusión, pues no sabe si él está hablando en serio o es una broma. Entonces se molesta, pues no entiende por qué Hawkguard le da esos consejos tan estúpidos haciéndolos pasar por algo importante. Finalmente, se relajó: así es Hawkguard, el mejor Guardia Real. Fallen Arrow confía en él, todos los veteranos y oficiales hablaban muy bien de él, debía confiar en sus métodos.

Aunque, siendo francos, casi nunca lo entendía.

—Es muy importante que pienses en eso —le dice el pegaso.

—No lo olvidaré, Hawkguard —dice el unicornio con solemnidad.

El pegaso sonríe y le indica al joven unicornio que se quede en silencio. Lentamente, avanzan por la escalera. Oye murmullos, y ambos frenan de improviso cuando una pequeña criatura les cortó el paso. Dicha criatura era casi del tamaño de un dragón bebé, y sería capaz de montarlo con facilidad; es morada, se equilibra sobre dos piernas, y tiene dos brazos, cada mano y pie posee tres dedos. En el pecho tiene una mancha roja, y sus ojos sin párpados parecen diamantes blancos. Su cabeza es muy ancha, algo aplastada y tiene orejas puntiagudas, pero lo que aterra a Shining es su boca: casi tan ancha como la cabeza, con dientes afilados triangulares, como la boca de un tiburón.

Hawkguard se pone en guardia, y él se prepara para lanzarle un rayo. La criatura sonríe, y sus dientes y ojos se iluminan; su sonrisa es especialmente aterradora a causa de su dentadura. Pero no hace nada. Simplemente salta hacia atrás, ocultándose en las sombras.

Su sargento está tan perplejo como él. Por primera vez, él duda sobre seguir.

—Chico, si las cosas se ponen feas, teletranspórtate lejos de aquí —dice, mirándolo de un modo bastante serio.

—No voy a dejarte solo —dice él, sintiéndose indignado por la petición del pegaso. Él no es débil, ni es un cobarde. No va a huir.

—Shining, soy tu sargento, y esa es mi orden —dice tajante el pegaso.

—Por eso mismo no puedo dejarte aquí, eres mi sargento —reclama el unicornio— ¿Cómo podría llamarme Guardia Real si te abandono aquí?

—Dime, ¿Qué clase de Guardia Real no obedece las órdenes de su superior? —dice molesto Hawkguard.

—McHooves no abandona a nadie —responde Shining Armor.

Se hace silencio en el lugar. La criatura no regresa, y el pegaso parece meditar lo que acababa de decir el unicornio. Finalmente sonríe, y Shining Armor no sabe si eso es buena o mala señal. Con su sargento nada se sabía claramente.

—Estás aprendiendo —dice feliz—. Estás aprendiendo bien, Shining. Serás un gran Guardia Real.

* * *

—¡Entren! —dice Ibrahim abriendo la puerta de un golpe, para que su grupo pudiese pasar.

La oscuridad los abraza como una madre, y el lobo teme dar el primer paso. Es Christine quien pasa sin ningún rastro de miedo, y él decide seguirla para no quedar como un cobarde. Detrás de él, Daring Do prácticamente debe arrastrar al asustado Wandering Wing.

—Harek, no creo que sea bueno que entres —le dice el pegaso gris—. Puede ser peligroso para un menor de edad.

—Tú también eres menor de edad —le reclama el grifo. El pegaso se sonroja.

—Es cierto..., pero creo que puedes ayudarnos de otro modo —responde él.

—Pues tu dime como, pues veo que todos serán héroes, menos yo —pide molesto.

—Mira, no se trata de ser héroe, sino de hacer lo que tu novia te pide —dice él—. ve a tu villa y trae refuerzos, muchos refuerzos, de ser posible a los peores pandilleros de esa zona.

—¿Dices que, por ser inmigrante, mi barrio está lleno de pandillas violentas? —gruñe molesto el grifo—. Porque si hay pandilleros, pero no porque sea un barrio de inmigrantes.

—Jamás quise insinuar eso —dice avergonzado—. Bueno, trae los refuerzos que quieras.

El grifo asiente y sale volando, con una rapidez decente. Daring Do abraza a Wandering, y el pegaso se sonroja muchísimo por ese gesto.

—¿Y eso porque fue? —pregunta sonriendo, pues le gusta la cercanía de su novia.

—Te preocupaste por Harek —dice ella sonriéndole—. Y se te ocurrió una idea ingeniosa, si la Guardia Real no aparece, los grifos lo harán, son una comunidad muy unida.

—Al menos es lo que dice mi abuela —dice Wandering Wing—. Espero que esté en lo cierto.

—Lo estará —responde ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

El pegaso gris se sonroja, pero sonríe feliz, y se siente como un vencedor cuando comienza a subir las viejas escaleras.

* * *

En el siguiente piso, ven un resplandor amarillento, y deciden acercarse a investigar.

La madera del piso es gris, por el horrible pasar del tiempo, y hay prácticamente kilos de telarañas. No se escucha nada, no se ve nada salvo el resplandor dorado rebotando en una pared, y una sombra siniestra. A Shining Armor le habría gustado saber cuál fue el propósito de la Torre Roja cuando fue construida, pues la oscuridad impide ver algo mas que polvo o telarañas. Seguramente era una torre de magia, una de las tantas que abundan en Canterlot.

Pero pensar eso lo asusta. Teme que efectivamente haya un monstruo ahí.

—Azrael —murmura nervioso un semental, y Shining se apresura a memorizar el nombre—. No me gusta esto. Deberíamos detenernos.

—¿Cuándo ya estamos en una fase muy avanzada? —se ríe un poni—. Deberías ser más valiente.

Oyen los quejidos leves de una potra amordazada. Shining quiere correr, pero Hawkguard lo detiene alzando el casco. Comienza a acercarse lentamente, intentando usar la oscuridad como cobertura.

—Pero..., es sólo una potra —oye que reclama el primer semental.

—¿Quieres obtener el poder, Caballeron? —pregunta riendo aquel que fue nombrado como Azrael— ¿O quieres esconderte como una rata? El poder está allí afuera.

—Pero...

—Nada de peros —murmura el semental.

Shining Armor siente una ira que no había sentido antes, y está por lanzarse contra ellos, cuando Hawkguard lo detiene con su ala. Le hace un gesto para que no se moviera, y comienza a avanzar lentamente. Shining Armor se asusta, y duda sobre si debe seguirlo o no.

—Se acabó, muchachos —dice el pegaso, haciendo que los secuestradores se alarmen y avancen hacia él.

—¿Quién rayos eres tú? —pregunta el poni al que llamaron Caballeron, con una mezcla de miedo y odio.

—Soy un sargento de la Guardia Real, y liberarán a la potra si no quieren tener más problemas de los que ya tienen —dice con una tranquilidad imposible de sentir en un momento así—. La Guardia Real no tardará en rodear el edificio, así que es mejor que se entreguen.

—Hay un gran problema con su plan —dice el unicornio, y Shining puede sentir la magia acumulándose en su cuerno—. No tenemos la intención de rendirnos. Ahora..., podemos arreglar todo esto con unas monedas de oro.

* * *

—¿Qué rayos son esas criaturas? —pregunta asustado Wandering Wing, cuando los monstruos morados los comienzan a rodear. Pueden ver sus ojos sin párpados brillar en la oscuridad, y eso lo aterra más de lo que quiere admitir.

—Son duendes —dice Christine, totalmente calmada—. No se asusten, son totalmente inofensivos.

—¿Estás segura? —pregunta asustado el pegaso gris—. Esos dientes se ven muy ofensivos, y no me gusta que se rían tanto al vernos.

—Totalmente segura —dice Christine, y Wandering Wing nota que está algo molesta—. No los juzgues por ser feos, su corazón solo conoce la alegría, ellos nos están ayudando.

—Espera, no quería ofenderlos —dice avergonzados—. No digo que son feos, para nada. Disculpen si di a entender eso.

—Ya no importa —dice ella caminando hacia las escaleras.

—¿Cómo sabes lo que son? —pregunta intrigada Daring Do.

—De donde yo vengo, aprendimos a convivir con las criaturas mágicas —dice Christine, y da la impresión de que le avergüenza hablar del tema.

—¿De dónde viene usted? —pregunta Ibrahim, quien igual está extrañamente calmado.

—Vengo de una ciudad bastante alejada —responde ella—. No creo que la conozcan, realmente no lo creo.

—A ver, ponme a prueba —dice riendo Daring Do—. Soy la mejor en lo que se refiere a geografía.

—¿Conoces la ciudad de Sueñobscuro? —pregunta ella.

—Bueno..., esa ciudad es totalmente desconocida para mí —admite avergonzada la pegaso.

—Lo sabía, pero no te preocupes, me habría sorprendido mucho si la de verdad la conocieras, o al menos, escuchado su nombre.

Ellos comienzan a subir las escaleras, mientras, a su alrededor, los duendes se reúnen y parecen escoltarlos mientras bailan. Los movimientos son lentos, y no dejan de sonreír con sus filosos dientes brillando ante el resplandor del cuerno de Christine.

—Tengo que admitir que me ponen algo nervioso —dice Ibrahim.

—No deberías temerles —dice Christine, en un tono que bordea la tristeza—. Son criaturas alegres, tranquilas, que solo quieren comer miel y gemas. Por la noche, bailan en grandes círculos junto a las hadas y otros seres mágicos, en los claros del bosque Antiguamente compartían sus conocimientos con los ponis, pero los equinos no pudieron tolerarlos y los expulsaron al Bosque Everfree.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso, Christine? —pregunta Daring Do, intrigada.

—Todo lo que sé, me lo contó mi madre cuando yo comencé a andar —explica la unicornio, adelantándose en la subida.

* * *

Shining jamás se había sentido tan nervioso en toda su vida. Hawkguard nunca antes había aceptado un soborno, pero el unicornio jamás había visto que le ofrecieran uno, por lo que no sabe cómo reaccionaría al verse tentado. Usando un hechizo de camuflaje, que refleja la luz sobre él para volverlo invisible, sale de donde está y avanza unos silenciosos pasos. Logra ver a su compañero, de espaldas, y frente a él, un poni terrestre de color marrón, ojos verde claro y crin negra, con una Cutie Mark en forma de cráneo dorado. Junto a él está un joven unicornio de crin cian oscuro, ojos púrpuras y una Cutie Mark en forma de sombrero de mago púrpura con estrellas doradas. El unicornio casi parece una yegua, y tiene una sonrisa de confianza que le eriza el pelaje de miedo al unicornio. Apenas resiste mirar.

—Olvídalo, amigo, y mejor búscate a otro tonto —dice entonces Hawkguard, sin dudar casi nada—. Esta ciudad está llena de ponis que creen en el bien, de inmigrantes y provincianos que sueñan con un futuro mejor para sus familias. Prefiero que me frían en aceite barato a traicionar la confianza que ellos ponen en mí. ¿Van a entregarse pacíficamente, o tendré que darles una paliza?

—Pésima elección, Guardia Real —murmura el unicornio, lanzándole un potente rayo mágico.

Shining Armor básicamente no lo piensa, sólo actúa, tal cual como lo haría McHooves. Genera un escudo protector sobre Hawkguard, pero para eso debe deshacer su camuflaje, y la sorpresa en los ojos de Caballeron y el unicornio Azrael.

—¡Chico! ¿Qué bigotes haces? —le grita Hawkguard, cuando ve a Shining galopar hacia los dos sospechosos.

—¡Lo que haría McHooves! —grita él, sin darse cuenta, y embiste a Azrael, quien aún no comprende del todo lo que está pasando. el unicornio azulado se golpea contra un altar blanco que parece de granito, y al parecer se desmaya. Shining ve que en el altar duerme la potra. Con mucho cuidado la levita y la coloca en su lomo, a su espalda, le parece oír a Hawkguard enfrentar a Caballeron, cuando la voz de Azrael resuena en varias carcajadas.

—Adorable, francamente muy adorable y a la vez patético —dice el unicornio, levantándose. Su sonrisa y su mirada por alguna razón aterran a Shining Armor.

—Queda arrestado por secuestro y agresión a un Guardia Real —dice el unicornio blanco—. Tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio...

—Conozco mis derechos —dice el unicornio—. Y el único derecho al que usted debería aspirar es a sobrevivir.

Siente algo reptar detrás de él, y rápidamente salta para ponerse a salvo de un golpe que un puño intenta descargar sobre él. La potra, Beauty Dream, no despierta, aunque está respirando y eso es lo único donde encuentra algo de alivio.

El puño que trató de golpearlo se mueve hacia atrás, como si fuera una serpiente, y detrás del altar emerge una gran silueta, masiva y de hocico alargado. Detrás de las sombras logra ver brillar una imposiblemente larga hilera de dientes, y siente un fuerte escalofrío. Mira hacia su sargento, deseando por que él sepa qué hacer, pero se congela al ver que Hawkguard está tan atónito y asustado como él.

—¡ _Ze zerstéieren_! —grita Azrael, y está convencido de lo que sea que está diciendo es malo para ellos—. ¡ _Zerwéiet! ¡E Meedchen an zwee Kierzlech Garderen! ¡Ze zerstéieren, Ahuizotl_!

* * *

—¿Qué fue eso? —pregunta asustado Wandering Wing.

—Se oyó como algo malo —dice alarmado Ibrahim—. Quisiera tener un garrote.

—No se preocupen, seguro no es algo muy grave —dice Daring Do tratando de relajarlos.

En eso, el piso se derrumba, y un altar blanco cae atravesando todos los niveles, mientras duendes, murciélagos y arañas tratan de escapar y ponerse a salvo. Para sorpresa de todos ellos, menos de Christine, toda clase de series extraños intentan ponerse a salvo, seres parecidos a lémures, pero con alas y albina piel de foca; criaturas de patas extremadamente alargadas y huesudas que recuerdan en parte a arañas, en parte a gatos y en parte a reptiles; figuras flexibles envueltas en túnicas rojas.

—¿Qué rayos? —grita asustado Wandering, abrazándose a Daring Do con mucha fuerza.

—Ojalá pudieras golpear a los secuestradores con esa potencia —dice riendo la pegaso mostaza—. Vamos, tenemos que ser héroes. O al menos, deja que yo lo sea.

—No teman, esas criaturas no nos dañaran —dice Christine, subiendo rápidamente— ¡Ustedes encárguense de los matones!

—¿Matones? —pregunta asustado Wandering.

Christine salta para esquivar una figura que cae rodando por la escalera, aquel poni terrestre llamado Caballeron, quien se levanta adolorido.

—Estúpida criatura, ¡Acá, sectarios!

—¡Déjenme a mí a ese idiota! —grita Daring Do, como si estuvieran en medio de un juego. Y obedeciendo a la orden de Caballeron, un grupo de ponis, envueltos en pesadas capuchas negras, bajan desde una escalera ubicada en el otro extremo del agujero. Se dividen en dos grupos para rodearlos, y atacar al aterrado Wandering y al decidido Ibrahim, quien recoge un trozo de madera viejo, sin clavos.

—Bien, _erkek_ , yo ataco a los de este lado y tú a los de ese lado —le dice el lobo gris.

—¿Por qué no mejor tú los atacas a todos? —pregunta aterrado el pegaso gris, ocultándose detrás de él. Ibrahim suspira algo molesto, pero no lo insulta.

—Perfecto, _erkek_ —dice el lobo—. Mire y aprenda.

* * *

La criatura de colores azulados hundió el altar de un solo golpe, haciendo que se precipite hacia abajo. Junto con su sargento, se ven obligados a retroceder y bajar corriendo, pero la magia de Azrael les bloquea el camino.

—¿No iban a arrestarme? —se burla el unicornio.

—¿Por qué bigotes tarda tanto la Unidad de Operaciones Especiales? —murmura Hawkguard.

—Ellos nunca vendrán —dice el unicornio maligno—. Están por su cuenta.

Shining trata de tomarlo desprevenido lanzándole un hechizo, pero el unicornio lo contiene, y quedan engarzados en un duelo mágico, con potentes ráfagas de energía saliendo de sus cuernos. Están bastante igualados y se mantienen cada uno a la mitad.

—¿Te crees un héroe, estúpido Guardia Real? —le dice el unicornio, riéndose.

—Cada Guardia Real es un héroe —le dice molesto Shining Armor—. Entréguese y tal vez tenga un atenuante en el juicio.

El unicornio se ríe de un modo atronador, una risa que de ninguna forma puede ser equina. Sus ojos parecen deformarse, y la mirada que le lanza es demasiado aterradora para él. Comienza a hablarle con una voz horrenda, que parece la suma de varias voces distintas.

— ** _¿Qué puede hacer un héroe contra todo el poder del Covenant?_ —**dice riendo el unicornio—. **_Toda Equestria no es nada comparada con nuestro poder. No eres nada._**

El choque de rayos rápidamente se desbalancea, y la magia de Azrael lo golpea de lleno, lanzándolo contra la pared. Con tanta fuerza, que la atraviesa, y trata de levantarse cuando un nuevo hechizo del unicornio lo hace gritar de dolor.

— ** _Jamás tuviste oportunidad_** —dice riendo Azrael—. **_Ni. Siquiera. Una._**

Con cada palabra, lanza otro rayo que lo tortura y le hace gritar de dolor, rompiendo parte de su armadura. Ya no le quedan fuerzas para levantarse, y desde ahí ve a Hawkguard tratando de atacar a Azrael. El unicornio lo detiene y lo lanza al agujero como si no fuera nada.

—¡Sargento! —grita Shining Armor.

— ** _Ahora ya todo acabó_** —dice Azrael, cargando un nuevo hechizo.

Shining le lanza varios rayos mágicos, pero estos se detienen cerca de él, protegido por un campo invisible de poder. No deja de cargar el hechizo, y eso desanima a Shining Armor. Cierra los ojos y piensa en su familia, en Christine..., y se desespera al pensar en ella.

Tiene tantas ganas de mirarla una vez más, de poder abrazarla, de darle un beso. Quizás incluso formalizar un noviazgo con ella, llevarla a casa. Seguro le caería bien a sus padres y a Twilight, quizás hasta se lleve bien con Cadence, la niñera de su hermanita. Por ella sintió varias veces lo que siente estando junto a Christine, pero nunca se atrevió a decirle nada. Christine no solo daba los primeros pasos, sino que parece saber justo lo que piensa.

—¿Qué esperas? —murmura Shining, intentando ocultar todo su temor— ¡Hazlo!

— ** _Como quieras, Guardia Real_** —dice lanzándole aquel demoledor hechizo.

Es un resplandor púrpura y azul que casi lo ciega. Shining suspira y cierra los ojos, al menos no decepcionaría a su sargento, caería de modo desafiante como McHooves. Sin rogarle nada a aquel malvado unicornio.

—¡Shining! —grita Christine, protegiéndolo con un domo de energía verdosa.

—¡Christine, no! —grita él, preocupado por aquella unicornio que ya siente como su novia— ¡Es demasiado fuerte!

—No voy a dejar que te torture así —dice ella caminando si temor—. Lo..., lo lamento mucho, Shining Armor.

—Esto no es de su incumbencia, mi Reina —dice Azrael, inexplicablemente regresando a hablar con su voz normal—. Por favor, aléjese.

—Ya es suficiente, hijo del Covenant —dice ella con una seriedad que impresiona a Shining—. No dejaré que sigas cometiendo estas fechorías.

—No tiene cómo impedirlo, mi Reina —dice el unicornio—. Vuelva al Everfree, vuelva con los suyos.

—¿Reina? —pregunta Shining confundido, mirando a Christine.

Ella lo mira a los ojos con una tristeza que parece infinita. Azrael se ríe, y le lanza un hechizo que ella no alcanza a bloquear, y que la cubre con un domo que parece de fuego azul. El Guardia Real siente el pánico recorrerlo completamente cuando la oye gritar.

—¡No, Christine!

—¡Mi Reina! ¿Por qué no nos deleita con su incomparable belleza? —dice Azrael, sonriendo con crueldad.

—¡Déjala en paz! —grita furioso Shining, planeando lanzar un hechizo, pero ve que a pesar de su dolor, Christine no deshace el domo.

—Veo que estás muy enamorado de ella, estúpido y miserable unicornio —se burla el malvado villano—. Pero creo que estás enamorado de una ilusión. Una criatura como ella es incapaz de amar, eso es todo lo contrario a lo que ella hace.

—¡Deja de insultar a Christine! —brama furioso Shining Armor.

—Ella ha estado insultándote a ti, Guardia Real —dice Azrael—. Ella te ha engañado todo este tiempo. Para empezar, ni siquiera te dio su nombre real.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —pregunta Shining, completamente confundido.

—Mi querida Reina, ¿Le dirá usted, o le diré yo?

— _Cállate,_ _maldito_ —oye una voz deformada, proveniente del domo de fuego mágico.

Cuando se disipa, Shining logra ver algo que jamás esperaba ver en su vida. La suave y delicada piel de Christine comienza a volverse una dura cáscara, una cubierta quitinosa negra como la de un escarabajo, y su bellísimo rostro se deforma para presentar colmillos, ojos verdes de gato y un cuerno torcido, horadado como sus patas. Su abdomen se colora de verde, y surgen alas de insecto de su espalda, mientras se va haciendo más alta.

—Sea bienvenida, mi Reina Chrysalis —dice sonriendo el unicornio.

Ella mira a Shining Armor, la criatura que hace unos momentos era la bellísima Christine. Puede ver una lágrima recorrer su mejilla, y el unicornio está aterrado, no entiende qué pasa, no sabe cómo reaccionar.

— _Lo_ _siento_ _tanto,_ _Shining_ —dice ella, con una tristeza infinita en su voz distorsionada.

Entonces, el Guardia Real se desmaya.

* * *

—¿Qué rayos es eso? —grita Wandering, aterrado al ver la inmensa mano azul al extremo de una cola larguísima.

—No lo sé —dice Ibrahim. Al pegaso gris le sorprendió en gran manera la manera en que el lobo golpeó a los sectarios, con una precisión que le hacen pensar que estuvo en el ejército, ya que posee un aire marcial que comparte con su hermano Gale Travel.

Daring Do, en tanto, se enfrenta a Caballeron. Ella logró esquivar sus golpes, y de paso, devolverle algunos, pero no ha obtenido una gran ventaja contra su enemigo. El terrestre la mira con odio.

—¡Abran los ojos, no son rivales para el poder del Covenant! —le grita el poni terrestre tratando de golpearla con sus cascos.

—No sé qué será el Covenant, pero no me asustan —dice confiada Daring Do, logrando golpearlo en el rostro.

Caballeron, ciego de furia, se lanza contra ella y la embiste, logrando golpearla en la nariz y empujándola contra un viejo atril que se desmorona sobre ella. La pegaso mostaza se levanta, sangrando de su nariz y tosiendo con fuerza.

Wandering la observa, ve su sangre, y algo se quiebra dentro de él. Mira a Caballeron con una furia que no es capaz de contener, y se lanza contra el poni terrestre, agitando con fuerza sus alas.

—¡Nadie toca a mi Darling! —grita él, logrando darle un golpe en la mandíbula, que lo hace retroceder un paso por el impulso, pero del que se recobra rápido.

Caballeron lo golpea en la espalda, haciendo que se golpee contra el suelo, y ahí le da varios golpes más, con la intención de evitar que se levante, y lo logra. El pegaso queda muy adolorido en el suelo, y está seguro de que acabará lleno de moretones.

—¡Wandering! —grita Daring Do al verlo así de herido.

Ibrahim ve, sorprendido, cómo la pegaso mostaza le da una fuerte paliza a Caballeron. Lo golpea con rabia, hace volar un diente, al parecer le rompe una pata, y para acabar, golpea su mandíbula con sus dos patas traseras. El poni terrestre vuela contra el techo, atravesándolo con la mitad de su cuerpo, y como un trapo, se escurre y cae aturdido al piso. Hace un leve movimiento, con la intención de levantarse, pero el piso cede y cae mientras grita. A Daring Do aquello no le interesa, pues vuela junto a Wandering.

—¡Oh, no, mira cómo te dejó ese maldito! —dice ella a su lado, apartando mechones de crin de su rostro.

—E-es menos doloroso de lo que se ve —dice el pegaso gris, sonriendo de un modo forzado para que ella no notara su dolor.

—Fuiste muy valiente, te amo —dice ella dándole un beso, y todo el dolor que siente en su cuerpo desaparece.

—¡Cuidado! —grita Ibrahim, intentando apartarlos del ataque de aquella monstruosa criatura, pero apenas lo logra, y los tres habrían salido volando por la ventana, de no ser por Hawkguard, quien vuela desde los pisos inferiores y los intercepta, ayudándolos a descender.

—Creo que eso terminó de romperme un ala —dice Wandering Wing, el doble de adolorido que antes.

—¿Qué bigotes es esa cosa? —murmura Hawkguard, con su armadura totalmente abollada por los golpes y la caída.

—Ustedes, débiles criaturas, pueden llamarme Ahuizotl —dice el gigantesco monstruo azulado.

* * *

Chrysalis comienza a sentirse agotada. Ha encerrado a Shining Armor y a Beauty Dream en dos domos protectores, para evitar que Azrael pudiera hacerles daño. Pero concentrándose en aquello, apenas puede pensar en hechizos o defensas para sí misma, y apenas puede bloquear la magia de aquel unicornio maligno, quien sonríe al verla así de tensa. El hecho de que lleva mucho tiempo sin alimentarse no le ayuda en nada.

—Tú eres horrenda —le dice el unicornio.

—Sólo déjalos ir —contesta ella, bloqueando sus rayos con dificultad creciente—. Sólo es un unicornio y una potra. ¿Qué interés tienen para ti?

—Me intriga más la importancia que tienen para ti —le dice Azrael— ¿Acaso amas a este débil y tonto unicornio? Puedes olvidarte de él, pues ya ha visto tu verdadero rostro. El poni es una criatura que ama la belleza, cosas hermosas desean. Pero tú..., tú eres horrible, ni siquiera las estrellas quieren brillar sobre tu rostro. Sí..., te gustan los astros, en ellos ves la belleza que te negaron a ti.

Aunque intenta ignorarlo, y en realidad no es lo más duro que le han dicho, sus palabras le generan algo que, si no es dolor, se le parece demasiado. Pues Shining Armor le hizo pensar que algunos ponis serían diferentes, y, sin embargo, notó el horror en sus ojos antes de desmayarse. Y eso contribuye a que no logre frenar los hechizos y varios rayos la impacten, haciéndola gritar de dolor, y sus horadadas patas se tambalean.

—N-no me importa —dice ella tratando de ignorar sus heridas—. Ya descubrí que estas criaturas tienen la solución al Gran Hambre que siente mi pueblo. No dejaré que les sigas haciendo daño.

—Ya veo, entonces de eso se trata, quieres proteger al ganado —dice riendo el unicornio—. Incluso vista con el corazón, eres horrible. Cuando miras al cielo, espantas a la luz, por eso te ocultas en las sombras, en otro rostro...

—Quiero protegerlos porque saben amar —dice ella, recordando el modo en que Ibrahim piensa en su familia, en el modo en que Daring Do y Wandering Wing se quieren, y el modo en que Shining Armor la miraba como Christine—. Saben amar, algo que tú y el Covenant, y casi todas las criaturas, han olvidado.

—Pues es inútil, mi triste Reina Chrysalis —dice Azrael—. Equestria es un país débil, la magia de Celestia nada puede contra el horror que vive más allá de las estrellas, el horror que duerme en Arkham, que pasea por las calles de Innsmouth, que acecha en un desván, en la casa de un Terrible Anciano, en un viejo libro que nadie se atreve a leer. Celestia nada sabe, ni nada puede.

—Celestia no sabrá nada, ni puede hacerles frente, pero yo sí puedo —dice ella, concentrándose en algo que está ocurriendo justo en el piso de abajo, Daring Do volando junto a un maltrecho Wandering, y puede sentir el amor que emanan.

Y siente que sus fuerzas aumentan. Casi tan alto como las lunas que giran en Júpiter, y que logra ver, hermosas y frágiles, desde su Colmena.

* * *

—¡Toma eso, feo! —grita Wandering, lanzándole un trozo de escombro a la criatura llamada Ahuizotl, con tan poca fuerza que no le hace ni un rasguño.

—¿Feo? —pregunta Hawkguard, esquivando potentes golpes— ¿Ese es tu mejor insulto?

—Oye, acaban de darme una paliza, y enfrentar monstruos no estaba en mi idea de salvar a una potra —dice él cojeando para intentar alejarse de los embates de la criatura llamada Ahuizotl. Daring Do logra darle con sus patas traseras en una pata, golpe que la criatura parece ni siquiera sentir. Ibragim lo golpea con todas sus fuerzas, usando escombros y trozos de viga que encuentra, pero aquellos elementos se rompen sin hacerle daño.

—¡Todos ustedes están por debajo de mí! —vocifera la criatura— ¡Ahora el Covenant me ha traído de vuelta, y cobraré el sacrificio que me ofrecieron, ya sea en sangre de unicornio, como en sangre de pegaso o de lobo!

—¿Y qué hay de los grifos? —grita alegre Harek, asomándose por la ventana mientras agita sus alas, y le arroja un platillo de batería al rostro.

La criatura llamada Ahuizotl lo recibe y grita con furia, para tratar de atacar al grifo, quien se aleja hacia atrás. Rompe la ventana con su cabeza para tratar de atraparlo con sus zarpas, pero Harek se le escurre, y al mirar hacia abajo logra ver, iluminados tenuemente por la luna, a una multitud de grifos, todos igualmente sucios, flacos y desaliñados, cargando piedras, instrumentos rotos y piezas de carretas.

—Vaya, que maravillosa criatura —dice Stein, destacándose entre la multitud por su bata blanca— ¡A darle! ¡A darle!

* * *

Su furia golpeó en la cima de la Torre Roja, como los asteroides que golpean Júpiter al amanecer.

El amor de provincia tenía una calidad que lo diferenciaba de otros malos amores, tan diferentes como lo es un vino de Trottingham de un aguardiente del Mirkwood. Tan puro como el aceite de oliva, y tan dulce como la carne de un durazno fresco.

Y la luz de Andrómeda y Sirio brillaron en sus pupilas, curvadas como las cimitarras de los lobos, y se descargaron contra Azrael, con la furia de las supernovas, de las estrellas cuando estallan. Quiso arrojarlo hacia lo más profundo del cielo estrellado, o lanzarlo a lo más hondo de los abismos, aquel abismo que él mismo había abierto para traer de regreso a la criatura llamada Ahuizotl. Y lo contemplo, escondido tras su magia púrpura, y sintió hacia él un desprecio que jamás creyó contemplar en su corazón.

Lo lanzó a lo más alto de su galaxia.

Azotó su frágil cuerpo contra los Pilares de la Creación, y luego lo lanzó contra la pupila del Ojo de Dios. El rojo Aldebarán, caminante parsimonioso del Norte más helado, lo vio pasar y lo cubrió con su abrasadora luz invernal. La Estrella Polar lo atrapó entre sus zarpas de oso y jugueteó con él como si no fuera más que un objeto curioso, el estambre entre las patas de un felino. Cada una de las lunas de Saturno lo golpeó en el rostro con la rabia de diez mil anillos que se rompen.

Y cuando fue lanzado contra la infinidad ardiente de Canis Majoris, gritó con el pánico de una potra, y entonces se percató de que nunca habían salido de la Torre Roja. Levantó con temor la vista hacia la Reina Chrysalis, y vio que sus ojos centelleaban como enanas blancas.

—¡D-detente, mi Reina! —grita él, sintiendo el miedo por primera vez en siglos— ¡El Covenant la recibiría como nuestra líder! ¡Sus _changelings_ gobernarían sobre toda Equestria!

Ella grita, y como si la realidad se desgarrara en trozos de tela y papel, pudo contemplar la Ciudad Sin Estrellas, las góticas y no euclidianas torres negras de Sueñobscuro, coronadas por las criaturas con las que los ponis sueñan. Y a través de los ojos de una gárgola, siente como si saliera por un túnel en un tren, un paraíso: una hermosa extensión de perfectas y perfumadas rosas rojas, extendiéndose en paz por todos los puntos cardinales. Y al centro exacto, una estructura cuya cima se pierde en lo más alto de las nubes, una Torre Oscura...

Se cubre los ojos, incapaz de soportar lo que está observando.

—Salvaré a mi pueblo del Gran Hambre que nos azota, en Equestria está la clave —dice ella, avanzando con una calma total—. Y salvaré al universo del Covenant.

Lo eleva con magia, y, rompiendo el muro, lo arroja como un meteorito contra lo más profundo del Bosque Everfree.

* * *

Los débiles proyectiles que lanzan los grifos no bastan para dañar a la criatura llamada Ahuizotl, por lo que deciden volar a golpearlos ellos mismos. No le hacen daño, pero tienen el mismo efecto que un enjambre de moscas.

—¿Cómo vamos a detener a esa cosa? —pregunta Wandering Wing apoyándose en un polvoriento muro.

—Supongo que hay que pegarle más fuerte —dice Daring Do, riendo un poco para calmar a su novio.

En eso, Wandering Wing grita ya que siente que algo lo toma de la cola, y se gira aterrado para ver a un pequeño duende saltarín. El duende suelta su cola y señala hacia el agujero que dejó el altar al caer, apunta hacia allá con frenesí y salta de un pie a otro.

—¿Qué nos intentas decir? —le pregunta Ibrahim acercándose.

—¿Están seguros de que esas cosas no son malas? —pregunta asustado Wandering.

—No las juzgues por su apariencia, yo no hice eso contigo —dice Daring Do, acercándose al duende— ¿Qué pasa, amigo?

El duende corre hacia el borde, y hace unos gestos con sus manos que pueden interpretarse como una señal para subir. Y ven a las criaturas aladas, un enjambre entero de rostros alargado, colas como tentáculos, asquerosas alas membranosas salpicando fluido y pieles gomosas de foca; las ven aletear con esfuerzo, sacando sus lenguas bifurcadas para obtener aliento, cada uno sujetando con fuerza una cuerda, y logran subir arriba el altar blanco. Los horripilantes seres huesudos, repugnantes mezclas de araña, poni y lagarto, lo ayudan a subir sujetándolo y empujándolo hasta dejarlo adentro en el piso.

Multitud de pequeños duendes, risueños duendes, tristes duendes, corre a desatar a las otras criaturas, y unen las cuerdas para formar una sólida y larga cuerda, que atan alrededor del altar, y le facilitan un extremo a Daring Do.

—No entiendo que quieren hacer —dice Wandering Wing.

—Yo sí —dice Daring Do, adelantándose y sujeta la cuerda con sus cascos delanteros—. Necesito que sostengan la cola de ese tal Ahuizotl.

—Creo que entiendo cual es el plan —dice Hawkguard—. Ven, Ibrahim, sujetemos su horrible cola.

—Oigan, ¿Y qué hago yo? —pregunta Wandering.

—No sé, quédate con estas criaturas —dice Daring—. Quizás necesiten ayuda.

El pegaso gris contempla a un repulsivo ser que repta como una oruga por el borde, y se dobla prácticamente como papel, para luego aplastarse tal como lo haría un trozo de arcilla en los cascos de un potro, y Wandering agradece que el monstruo está cubierto por una manta roja, que le impide ver su cuerpo, aunque logra ver una repugnante hilera de pequeñas manos aceitosas, en hileras como las patas de un ciempiés. Aparta rápidamente la vista.

—Mejor te ayudaré a ti.

Ambos corren, y sujetan la monstruosa cola del engendro, esa criatura azulosa que se llama a sí mismo "Ahuizotl", y Daring Do intenta atar la cuerda en su escurridiza cola. Finalmente lo logra, pero la mano la atrapa con fuerza.

—¡Suéltame, feo! —grita ella asustada, mientras sus ojos se cruzan con los ojos de la monstruosa criatura.

—¿Qué intentas hacerme, insecto?

—¡Boten el altar! —grita ella, sosteniendo la mirada con desafío.

—¡No, no! —grita Wandering, volando para tratar de liberarla— ¡No lo boten aún!

—¡Miserables traidores! —vocifera Ahuizotl en un rugido infernal, pero en vez de mirar a los ponis y grifos, mira a los seres de espanto que se agolpan junto al agujero— ¿El Pueblo Mágico traiciona al Pueblo Mágico? ¡Son mis hermanos!

Intenta aplastar a Daring Do, pero Ibrahim y Hawkguard logran detener su puño con un gran esfuerzo. La criatura pronto se olvida de ellos y trata de correr hacia el altar, y las aterradas criaturas lo empujan: su peso hace que la cola, aun sosteniendo a Daring, sea arrastrada hacia allá, y él deba aferrarse a los débiles pilares que sostienen la estructura de la Torre. Los grifos cesan su ataque, y Wandering corre junto a Daring Do.

—¡Maldición, cortaré la cuerda! —grita él.

—¡Olvídalo! —le dice ella, forcejeando inútilmente— ¡Después será muy difícil detenerlo!

El pegaso gris mira con temor cómo los pilares comienzan a ceder, y empieza a pensar con velocidad en cómo salvar a su novia. Contempla a los seres que tanto asco le dan, y se fija en sus pieles aceitosas. Se le ocurre una idea.

—Puedo sacarte, pero será terriblemente asqueroso —dice él.

—No me importa, no creo que sea tan diferente a tocar a una rana —dice ella adivinando su plan.

Él corre, y aguantándose el asco, intenta sostener a uno de los monstruos voladores por la cola, pero ante su tacto, los pliegues de tejido se contraen, como un caracol, y la cola reduce su tamaño. Pero los engendros entienden lo que quiere hacer, y van a abrazar a Daring Do. Poco a poco, su fluido corporal le permite a ella escurrirse, y se alejan aterrados con ella, temiendo que esa mano los atrape.

La criatura llamada Ahuizotl rompe los pilares, pero logra asirse al borde del borde del agujero, ante las bandadas de seres horribles que escapan, y asoma su cabeza. Sus ojos vuelven a toparse con los de la pegaso mostaza.

—Voy a odiarte hasta que las estrellas mueran —murmura él.

—Puedo vivir con eso —responde Daring Do, con una sonrisa confiada, mientras el monstruo cae hasta las profundidades de la Torre Roja.

* * *

—Christine —oye una voz a sus espaldas.

Shining Armor ha despertado, y la mira con una extraña mezcla de sorpresa... y miedo. Ella no puede tolerar esa mirada, y considera volver a tomar la apariencia de unicornio, pero entiende que eso no cambiará la impresión que el unicornio tiene de ella.

—Christine es esto que ves ahora —dice ella, y no sabe qué tanto pudo oír el unicornio—. Yo..., no quería lastimarte.

—¿Qué eres? —pregunta él, mirándola a los ojos.

—Tranquilo, no volverás a verme —intenta ahogar inútilmente sus lágrimas—. Adiós, Shining.

Alza rápidamente el vuelo, y tratando de pasar lo más rápido que pueda, se arroja hacia el agujero, y desciende. Fugazmente ve a quienes por unas horas fueron sus amigos, el lobo Ibrahim, los pegasos Hawkguard, Wandering Wing y Daring Do. Y arriba, Shining Armor grita, le pide que suba. El unicornio que con toda seguridad amó.

 _"Gran Madre, ¿Por qué fuiste tan cruel con nosotros? ¿Por qué nos diste apariencias tan horribles? La luz se espanta al vernos, debemos escondernos en las sombras hasta que se marcha. ¿Por qué nos castigaste así?"_

Baja aún más, donde su hermano Ahuizotl se recupera de su caída. Ambos comparten una triste mirada. Una vez, ambos soñaron con un mundo donde todos ellos, el Pueblo Mágico, los hijos de la Gran Madre, pudieran vivir sin tener que esconderse en edificios viejos y en bosques oscuros e impenetrables. Soñaron con vivir en los lugares que habían habitado hace siglos, cuando aún existían los gigantes. Soñaron con llenar Sueñobscuro, la Ciudad Sin Estrellas, con risas y alegría.

Y sin mediar palabra, ella lo transporta a través de un hechizo, lejos de ahí. Arriba, sus hermanos descienden para reunirse con ella, risueños duendes a lomos de los viscosos y lemúridos _pixies_ , acompañados de los _redcaps_ , envueltos en sus telas rojizas, y las huesudas Manadas Farén, que, aunque no tienen ocho patas, recuerdan poderosamente a las arañas. Se reúnen junto a ella trayendo consigo mantos de tristeza.

—La Torre Roja ya no será segura para nosotros —le pide un _pixie_ , hablando con la misma voz que tiene la niebla—. Volvamos a Sueñobscuro.

Ella levanta la vista, y le parece ver rostros asomados por el borde. Deshace los domos que protegen a Shining Armor y a Beauty Dream, y no puede contener el llanto. Habría deseado mantener su mascarada, volver a colaborar con Hawkguard, beber el maravilloso café de Ibrahim y escuchar sobre sus esposas y sobre su hijo, ayudar al pequeño Harek en su búsqueda de cartones, observar con ternura el amor de Daring Do y de Wandering Wing. Volver a besar a Shining Armor y oír que la llamada "novia".

Conjura un hechizo para volver a Sueñobscuro con sus hermanos.

 _"Gran Madre, ¿Por qué nos hiciste esto? Ni siquiera las estrellas quieren brillar en Sueñosbcuro"._

* * *

Cuando llegó la Guardia Real, los grifos se habían esfumado. También Ibrahim y Harek, y Daring Do se fue junto a Wandering Wing, de modo que solo quedaron Hawkguard y Shining Armor junto a sus prisioneros, y la pequeña Beauty Dream, que no tardó en despertar, confundida pero bien. Previamente, los grifos ayudaron a bajar y a atar a los sectarios, y Caballeron gritó aterrado cuando vio la luna centellear en los lentes de Stein. Parecía sentirse más a gusto en poder de los Guardias que de los grifos.

—No es justo que los demás se marcharan sin recibir crédito —dice molesto Hawkguard. Él y Shining están cubiertos por mantas de lona, sin sus armaduras, y les acaban de tratar sus contusiones—. Vaya, qué noche.

—Christine se ha marchado —dice Shining. Desde que bajaron, ha estado sumido en sus propios pensamientos, y Hawkguard puede entenderlo. La unicornio rosa había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

—Es probable que vuelva —dice el veterano pegaso, con la intención de subir su ánimo—. Además, sonríe, salvaste a la potra.

—La salvó ella, y me dijo que no volvería —responde el unicornio, y decir eso le produce una profunda sensación de vacío. No quiere contarle a Hawkguard sobre la metamorfosis que vio en Christine, el cambio hacia aquella criatura tan parecida a un insecto.

Azrael la llamó "mi Reina".

—Tranquilo, quizás va a trabajar con Daring Do y Wandering Wing —dice el pegaso—. Ellos quieren ser arqueólogos, o investigadores paranormales o algo así. Espero que no lo hayan dicho por lo que pasó esta noche.

Se ríe un poco, creyendo que eso puede relajarlos a ambos. En realidad, han visto más cosas de las que querrían haber visto, y no podrían contárselas a nadie porque nadie las creería. Shining ni siquiera espera que Hawkguard crea lo que pasó con Christine.

—Lo único que lamento es que se marchó sin que pudiera decirle algo muy importante.

—¿Qué cosa le querías decir, Shining Armor? —pregunta su sargento.

El unicornio blanco levanta la vista. La Torre Roja humea por sus daños, por las aberturas hechas en la pelea, y multitud de Guardias la han rodean e investigan; posiblemente los seres que la habitaban jamás retornen, y eso lo llena de melancolía.

Contempla las estrellas y la luna. Los astros del cielo nocturno, oscuro como la piel real de Christine, parecen brillar con más fuerza, y él sonríe un poco al pensar que desean irradiar su luz sobre rostro de ella, la reina de su corazón. Mira a Hawkguard y responde:

—Quería decirle que, para mis ojos y mi corazón, ella es hermosa.

 **FIN**


	7. Epílogo: Y después, la gloria

**EL CASO DE LA UNICORNIO ROSA**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

 **Y después, la gloria**

—No me gusta que nos llamen los del SESE —dice Shining, apenas unas horas después del rescate de Beauty Dream, mientras sube con su sargento a una oficina que queda en el piso superior de su comisaría. Han llegado ahí a rendir declaraciones.

—Tranquilo, sabía que nos llamarían, por eso de que vimos el resurgir de una criatura antigua y cruel.

Terminan de subir los escalones, y entran. Pueden ver a una cabra amarillenta, elegantemente vestida, de pie junto a una hermosa y joven pegaso gris, de crin rubia y ojos ámbar, que igual usa un perfecto traje gris.

—Guardias, soy la Agente Insanity, y ella es mi aprendiz, la Agente Hooves —saluda alegre la cabra. Shining Armor no puede evitar notar que un ojo es más grande que el otro—. Pasamos a verlos por el asunto de Ahuizotl.

—Agente, acerca de eso... —comienza a decir Hawkguard, pero la cabra alza una pezuña.

—Silencio chicos —dice ella—. no les voy a interrogar porque para mí, ustedes son un libro abierto. Ya sé de Ahuizotl. Sé de Christine.

Su mirada se cruza con la del unicornio blanco, y Shining se alarma. No sabe si la cabra está loca, o por el contrario, es demasiado lista. Le da la impresión de que parece ver todo lo que está pensando.

—¿Han tenido algún dato sobre ese monstruo? —pregunta Hawkguard.

—Conversé con Falle Arrow, y está de acuerdo en que, si bien son héroes, hay cosas que no deberían saber —dice ella colocándose unos lentes oscuros, cosa que su compañera imita—. Ditzy Doo, mira y aprende bien.

—¡Insanity! —reclama la pegaso, molesta— ¡Dijiste mi verdadero nombre!

—No iban a saber que es el verdadero si no lo confirmabas tú —dice riendo la cabra, mientras saca de su bolsillo un objeto alargado, parecido a un lápiz metálico y con una pequeña luz roja en un objeto—. Bien, chicos, necesito que miren fijamente este punto rojo.

Shining Armor, no muy convencido, decide imitar a Hawkguard y lo mira. De pronto, como un parpadeo de luz roja, el objeto emite un resplandor, y de inmediato se siente extremadamente confuso.

—Veamos, por dónde empiezo —dice la cabra—. Soy la Agente Insanity y ella es la Agente Hooves, y somos las fabulosas Hembras de Gris. Espera, ese nombre suena estúpido ahora que lo digo en voz alta.

Vuelven a ver ese resplandor, y se sienten aún más confusos, y todo lo que acaban de oír parece evaporarse en su memoria. Aunque los lentes oscuros ocultan su visión, la Agente Hooves se gira, notablemente molesta, a hablarle a Insanity.

—¿No es peligroso hacer eso muy seguido?

—Claro que no, o tal vez sí —dice riendo la cabra, y luego mira a ambos Guardias Reales—. Soy la Agente Insanity, y ella es la Agente Hooves. Somos fabulosas agentes del SESE, y veníamos a felicitarlos por el rescate de la potra Beauty Dream, prisionera por el forajido Caballeron. Ahora bien, dentro de la Torre Roja fueron víctimas de varios hechizos, tuvieron que resistir varias ilusiones y el mismo aire estaba lleno de alucinógenos que los aturdieron un poco. el tema es que jamás vieron criaturas extrañas, ni a una unicornio rosa sufrir una extraña metamorfosis. Esa criatura llamada Ahuizotl, y esa tal Reina Chrysalis, sólo existen en sus mentes. ¿Queda claro?

—... ¿Usted se llama Insanity? —pregunta Hawkguard, luchando por salir del estupor en el que está sumido.

—Así es como nos manejamos las Hembras de Gris —dice orgullosa Insanity a su compañera, quitándose los lentes.

—Dijiste que ese nombre es estúpido —le contesta la pegaso gris.

—Me arrepentí, es fabuloso —se ríe la cabra, ante la mirada estupefacta de ambos ponis— ¡Arriba ese ánimo, chicos! —dice abrazando y remeciendo a Shining Armor.

—¿Q-qué acaba de pasar? —murmura él.

* * *

Contempla una vez más la Torre Roja.

Fueron condecorados como héroes, sólo él y Hawkguard. Christine jamás volvió, tal como dijo; Ibrahim y Harek se esfumaron en las estrechas callejuelas de sus barrios; Daring Do y Wandering Wing no quisieron tomar ningún crédito, a pesar de que ambos Guardias Reales fueron al 57 de la Calle Peddler y los encontraron en la entrada, escuchando música de los grifos en una victrola, mientras comían duraznos.

—No queremos salir en público —dijo Daring Do—. Después de todo, nosotros no hicimos casi nada.

—Además, los verdaderos héroes son ustedes —dijo Wandering —. Nosotros fuimos solo una ayuda.

Así que Fallen Arrow reunió a toda la Guardia, y frente a los envidiosos ojos de Relentless, los condecoró con medallas. Shining Armor jamás se había sentido más orgulloso en su vida, y cuando llegó a casa, recibió la ovación de sus padres, de Twilight, y de Cadence.

Y muchos años pasaron desde entonces, los suficientes años como para que Twilight se volviera la alumna más lista de Celestia, y él llegó a suceder a Fallen Arrow como Capitán General de la Guardia Real. Se había casado con Cadence, enfrentando a una tal Reina Chrysalis, quien le recordaba lejanamente a alguien, a una unicornio que una vez amó, pero que no logró recordar claramente...

Pero aquel día..., decidió en la mañana que iría a ver la Torre Roja. Parecía haber perdido gran parte de su encanto místico, como si salvar a una potra en su interior hubiera espantado sus temores.

—Capitán General.

— _Erkek_ Shining Armor.

—¿Qué onda, capitán?

Hawkguard, Ibrahim y Harek. Cuando lo ascendieron, lo primero que quiso hacer Shining fue subir de rango al pegaso blanco, pero descubrió que si Fallen Arrow no lo había hecho antes, fue porque el pegaso nunca fue a una escuela de oficiales y por lo tanto no podía superar el rango de sargento. Sin embargo, a Hawkguard no parecía importarle: es más, le pidió expresamente que no lo ascendiera. Los años cumplieron lo que el pegaso vaticinaba: engordó bastante.

Decir que al lobo gris le había ido bien, es decir demasiado poco. Logró normalizar su situación migratoria, y una vez obtuvo la residencia definitiva, trajo a toda su familia y a su hijo. Tuvo otros dieciséis hijos, y sus negocios marcharon tan increíblemente bien, que no existe banco capaz de albergar todas sus riquezas, ni palacio lo suficientemente caro como para no comprarlo. Hoy está muy gordo, casi redondo, y una espesa barba casi oculta sus ojos; viste ropa tradicional de Oriente, muy cara, y no tiene miedo. Pero sus ojos no han cambiado, siguen siendo los mismos ojos de un lobo amable y risueño, los ojos de alguien que está tranquilo con su vida.

Y el grifo obtuvo de la vida exactamente lo que le pidió: ser una estrella de rock en Greifland. A veces dormía en los palacios de los Condes grifos, de su Rey, de los grandes y lujosos hoteles Zielen cuando daba conciertos; pero la mayoría de las veces duerme en la calle con su guitarra, después de enseñarle a tocar a un grupo de jóvenes grifos y compartir con ellos su infinito talento para la música.

Shining sonríe y camina hacia ellos. Están comiendo galletas, y el unicornio recuerda con tristeza ese momento antes de entrar a la Torre, cuando estaba todo el grupo reunido. No sabe qué ha sido de Wandering Wing y de Daring Do, y mucho menos, de Christine.

—Chicos, ¿También quisieron venir a ver la Torre Roja? —saluda él.

—Queríamos recordar nuestros días de gloria —se ríe Harek, y arranca algunos acordes de su guitarra eléctrica.

—¡Señor Armor!

Él se gira al oír aquella voz, al igual que sus tres acompañantes, y se sorprenden al ver a una hermosa unicornio rosa correr hacia ellos. Tiene la crin y cola de color dorado, y unos ojos verdes. Por un momento, Shining Armor piensa que es Christine, pero luego contempla su Cutie Mark, un corazón dorado con tres pequeñas chispas, y se da cuenta de que no es ella. un sentimiento pesado de desilusión.

—¿Quién es ella? —pregunta el señor Ibrahim.

La unicornio se detiene frente a Shining Armor, notablemente emocionada, y mira feliz a los demás. Sería de la edad de Twilight, calcula el Capitán General, pero no logra reconocerla. Aunque sí tiene una fuerte corazonada...

—Soy Beauty Dream —responde feliz, y luego hace un saludo marcial—. Usted y el señor Hawkguard me inspiraron para entrar a la Guardia Real. ¡Hoy completé el entrenamiento!

Ibrahim y Harek ríen y aplauden, mientras Shining sonríe y Hawkguard se levanta. La mira con un gran orgullo.

—Es un honor contar contigo en la Guardia —dice feliz Shining Armor—. Y tengo al compañero perfecto para ti, el mejor Guardia Real que existe.

—¿Es el señor Hawkguard? —pregunta ella, sin poder contener su sonrisa.

El pegaso se ríe, de un modo demasiado sonoro, y parece inundarse de un ánimo renovado. Mira a Beauty Dream como si estuviera viendo a su propia hija.

—Nada de "señor", chica, cuando sea viejo ya me llamarás así —dice riendo, mientras mira de modo paternal a Shining Armor, y vuelve a reírse con fuerza—. Escucha bien, Beauty Dream, olvida absolutamente todo lo que te enseñaron en la Academia...


End file.
